Ce que tu pourchassais
by NyuAka
Summary: Grand-mère me racontait que si tu entendais ton prénom murmuré derrière ton épaule, il s'agissait juste de la grande faucheuse t'attirant à elle. Si elle savait à quel point elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Quand cet espion tombe sur Sakura, les dés du destin sont lancés et sa mission ne fait que commencer. Ils devront s'allier pour en sortir vivants, quitte à céder au désir. UA
1. PROLOGUE : Il le fallait

_Ne pas se retourner. Quoi qu'il advienne ne jamais se retourner. Parce que la mort est derrière et qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose, que tu te retournes. Alors avance pas à pas, à quatre pattes ou même en rampant, mais avance bordel. Grand-mère me racontait que si tu entendais ton prénom murmuré derrière ton épaule, il s'agissait juste de la grande faucheuse t'attirant à elle. Si elle savait à quel point elle n'était pas loin de la vérité._

* * *

Les alarmes hurlant dans les oreilles, des lumières rouges éclatantes et cette voix dans les hauts-parleurs. Cette voix horriblement rocailleuse quoiqu'un peu déchirée sous l'énervement et... était-ce de la panique que j'entendais ?

\- Attrapez moi cette salope !

Les pas de ses gorilles arrivaient, l'adrénaline m'aide à surpasser mon essoufflement. Première porte, première obstacle, ne pas oublier chaque étape qu'il t'a appris. Une porte électrique contrôlée par un code allant de 0 à 9, ce genre de modèle demandant un code à 4 chiffres. Tout code de 0000 à 9999 (soit en tout 10000 nombres) est candidat. Bon sang pas le temps de tous les essayer.  
Il choisit lui-même tous les codes concernant ce bâtiment, ce doit être un événement important qui l'a marqué. L'anniversaire de sa femme; 2405. Mauvais code, les pas se rapprochaient, surtout ne pas paniquer. Un autre peut-être moins joyeux ? La date du décès de sa fille, rappel toi il l'a dit la première fois que tu as entendu une de ses discutions, c'était à propos d'un... merde foutu trou de mémoire ! Le 2 Novembre ou peut-être Octobre ? 0211. Mauvais code. 0210. Mauvais code. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'envoyer mon point valser contre la commande.

\- Elle est là !

Je me retournais et voyais 3 hommes habillés comme les Men in Black s'avancer vers moi. Dernière chance Haruno décide toi vite. La première fois que cet homme parlait c'était à propos de... la mort de son chien; un pitbull américain du nom de Pupuce, c'était le 12 Juin. 1206... Bingo !  
Ma course reprend de plus belle alors que je sens une main effleurer ma capuche. Une sortie de secours, je fonce vers elle appuie sur la barre latérale et la porte s'ouvre en grand fracas. L'air frais de la nuit me frappe de plein fouet, mes cheveux s'échappent alors que mes jambes continue leur effort.  
Je sens de grandes lumières diriger vers moi et me suivre dans ma course, des ordres aboyés sans arrêt sans parler des insultes toutes plus recherchées les unes que les autres. L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre mes poumons me brûlaient et mes jambes me faisait un mal de chien.  
Je vois la clôture entourant la propriété et dernier obstacle face à la liberté.  
Une dernière poussée, je prenais de l'élan et sautais sur la clôture, mes doigts s'agrippant à la ferraille.  
Je forçais sur mes bras pour me hisser plus haut, c'est alors que je sentais des doigts emprisonner ma cheville et mon cœur rater un battement.

\- Je t'ai pétasse !

Suivis d'un gloussement pervers. Je me débattais de toute mes forces et balançais mon autre pied au visage de ce salaud. Pas de réaction, un deuxième en direction du nez. Je sens un léger craquement sous mon pied, certainement le cartilage de son nez ne tenant plus. Toujours pas décidé à me lâcher pour autant, je lançais mon pied de toute mes forces une troisième fois au même endroit et cette fois-ci mon coup fut accompagné d'un hurlement rauque, d'une salve de sang et de... morceaux de cartilages qui volaient. Un léger sourire me vient en me disant qu'_il_ serait fier de moi.  
Pas le temps de rêvasser je m'appuyais sur le haut de la barrière métallique me hissais et passais la jambe de l'autre côté et alors que je cherchais à faire de même avec ma deuxième jambe je sentis mon jean s'accrocher à la barrière. Je tirais d'un coup sec déchirant le tissus et dans un même temps ma peau arborant désormais une belle entaille. Je me sentais tomber de l'autre côté, une douleur affreuse à la jambe sur laquelle je me réceptionnais. Quelle idiote, même pas eu le temps de répartir la chute dans tous le corps, je sentais venir les courbatures après ça.  
Ma volonté toujours intacte quand à elle me poussais de l'avant je me mis à courir en ignorant les douleurs de tout mon corps. Oui, mais pour aller où ? Son appartement, son téléphone doit toujours y être. Je devais appeler Uzumaki, lui pourra m'aider, nous aider.

Il le fallait, sinon Sasuke mourrait ce soir. 

* * *

**En triant mon google drive j'ai retrouvé ce vieux prologue, il semble y avoir beaucoup d'idées intéressantes. Je vais tenter de me replonger dedans vu que pleins d'idées m'assaillent.**  
**Les paroles de Mère-Grand sont en fait ceux de ma mère tout court. Oui elle est légèrement flippante.**  
**On verra bien où le vent nous porte, je suis carrément preneuse de vos suggestions !**


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : Le dîner

-Il était une fois, une princesse incroyablement jolie ! On disait qu'elle était si belle et si exigeante que celui qui la voudrait pour épouse allait devoir tout sacrifier pour elle. Un jour, pourtant, un voleur traînant dans les rues aperçue la silhouette de la princesse. -Ça sonne comme une version low-cost de Aladdin ton histoire là.  
-Chut, tu manques de romantisme. Claqua t-elle froidement, avant de reprendre d'un ton doucereux. Le voleur su aux battements de son cœur qu'elle lui était destinée, qu'elle était sienne.  
-Woaw, et donc son avis à elle on s'en carre ? - Non on y arrive ! Dit-elle le ton agacé.  
-Oh tu veux dire à la toute fin parce qu'elle tombera forcément sous le charme du bad boy voleur de patates ?

Un coussin vola en même temps qu'un cri résonnait. La 5ème dan de lanceuse de coussin se leva furibonde et partis secouer sa victime, l'intimant de la laisser raconter l'histoire qu'elle voulait. Les enfants à qui étaient destinés l'histoire en tout premier lieu les regardaient les yeux ronds, comme s'ils découvraient un documentaire sur des lionnes enragées.

\- Hey dis, tu sais ce que c'est un bad boy ? Demanda le jeune garçon à sa grande sœur sur sa droite. - Je crois que c'est un fermier qui plante des patates. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La narratrice se releva et remis ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles tout en soufflant. - Bon ! Ne faites pas attention à tantine, c'est qu'une vieille mégère qui finira toute fripée avant de trouver son voleur. Elle esquiva un objet qui partis finir sa course contre la porte. - On va manger un bout ? Sourit-elle. - Des macaronis au fromage ! - Des hamburgers ! S'exclamèrent les enfants dans un méli-mélo de recettes toutes plus incroyablement mauvaises pour la santé que les autres.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine dans un brouhaha, alors que la tantine en question poussait un dernier souffle et se laissait tomber en arrière sur la moquette souple d'une couleur vert foncée. Elle fixa le plafond en réfléchissant à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Elle devait choisir une tenue appropriée pour ce rendez-vous, cet énième rendez-vous qu'elle avait accepté. Par pitié ou par frayeur de finir vraiment seule, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'actuellement elle préférait rester avec son amie et les enfants qu'elle baby-sittait pour 50$ de la soirée.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et s'observa dans le miroir plein pied qui trônait là. Elle fixa son reflet en essayant de se voir sous les yeux d'une étrangère. Comment pouvait-on considérer ses cheveux couper trop court, d'un rose pale qui ne faisait que rendre sa peau plus blafarde qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Ses yeux vitreux, ses cernes obtenues grâce aux séances intensives d'heures supplémentaires. La seule chose qu'elle appréciait réellement était ses yeux. Vert. Opale, sapin, pastelle. Ils changeaient tous le temps de teinte, sans jamais vraiment se fixer. Un énième soupir et elle se leva finalement pour aller se préparer sans grande conviction.

* * *

Ce dîner était un échec. Une fois de plus le courant ne passait pas du tout. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans un mutisme. Mais pas de ceux qui sont naturels, qui disent plus qu'une grande discussion. Non, plutôt de ceux qui s'accompagnent lorsque vous dites au revoir à quelqu'un pour partir dans la même direction et que le malaise est à son comble.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Sakura ? Demanda t-il d'une voix égale à son visage; vide.  
\- Et bien, ça va, enfin je vais bien, merci. Répondit-elle en se traitant mentalement d'idiote pour être incapable de répondre à quelque chose d'aussi simple. Elle se cacha derrière son menu et fit semblant de parcourir la carte des yeux, incertaine encore de ce qu'elle fichait là. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais son collègue Kiba tenter de la caser avec ses amis de la fac, encore plus étranges que lui. Bon, faire la conversation mais avec quoi ? Le temps qui s'est rafraîchis ? Trop banal. Le boulot ? Trop professionnel. La famille ? Trop personnel. La conjoncture économique de l'Uruguay ? Ouai, autant rester silencieuse.

\- Kiba m'a fait part de votre intention de participer à la conférence de Cologne l'hiver prochain ?  
\- Tout à fait, je comptais présenter les dernières avancées en date dans l'acquisition du langage par les intelligences artificielles.

Kiba ferait mieux de la fermer à l'avenir, manquerait plus que son rencard désastreux débarque en Allemagne ! Le dîner se passa sur la même ambiance tout le long, sans grande remontée d'humeur. C'est au milieu du dessert que Sakura ne tint plus.

-Ecoutez, Shino, vous m'êtes très sympathique... Commença t-elle.  
-Le sentiment est partagé. Répondit-il de manière neutre, elle trouva ça particulièrement flippant. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous proposer de nous revoir.  
-Ah. La panique la gagnait, son visage vide la fixait, elle imaginait déjà les remontrances de retour au bureau. Le savon qu'allait lui passer Kiba, et puis Ino qui la bombardait de texto depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se voyait déjà seule et aigrie. Trop de pression, trop de questions, elle fit donc ce qui lui semblait le plus adulte. Elle prit la fuite.

-Veuillez m'excuser un instant je vous prie, je vais me repoudrer le nez. Dit-elle d'un ton poli et munis d'un sourire forcé. Non mais vraiment quelle phrase pourrie, quel est le mal à dire le mot "toilettes" ? Elle prit son sac à main pour faire bonne figure et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les cabinets au fond du restaurant en évitant les serveurs autour d'elle. Elle poussa la porte et se dirigea vers une cabine.

Elle s'assis, et resta là à méditer. Comment s'en débarrasser ? Lui faire croire que les hommes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé ? Trop tard. Simuler une attaque d'aliens dans les canalisations ? Peu convaincant. Bon, finis les âneries, il était temps de porter son courage et de juste lui avouer la vérité. Comme tout adulte.  
Elle sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers un lavabo juste à la droite d'une femme aux cheveux rouge toxique en train de vérifier son rouge à lèvre. Elle posa son sac à main sur sa gauche, entrepris de se laver les mains et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

-Pourquoi cette tête de six pieds de long ? Demanda la femme aux cheveux digne de Buritani Pirus dans son clip "Poison", avec un accent d'Europe de l'Est présent.  
-Oh je, pardon ? Demanda t-elle surprise en regardant le reflet de la jeune femme.  
-Ton rendez-vous est noul à chier c'est ça ?  
-Ouai, c'est plus ou moins ça. Répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit.  
-Faut pas faire cette tête chérie, les hommes c'est comme les chaussoures, tu les changes selon tes envies. Sakura ne sut que répondre à cela et hocha la tête tout en fixant la sublime silhouette de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.  
-Alors souris et prend ou jette ce que tu veux mademoiselle. Dit-elle en replaçant une dernière fois sa mèche sur son front, prenant son sac à main et s'en alla.

Le bruit de la porte qui claque résonnait en même temps qu'un bruit métallique sur le sol. En jetant un coup d'œil Sakura vit un petit objet en métal, elle le ramassa, il s'agissait d'un stylo que la jeune femme avait fait tomber. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui rendre la jeune femme avait déjà disparue, surement déjà à l'autre bout du restaurant avec les longues jambes qu'elle avait. Sakura haussait les épaules et rangea le stylo dans son sac, un stylo ce n'était pas la mort.

Elle revint donc à sa table, pour trouver Shino au téléphone, il lui fit signe de ne pas se rasseoir et lui tendit son manteau d'une main. Elle l'enfilait tout en l'observant alors qu'il payait sans même lui demander son avis et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois devant il fini son appel, s'en excusa et la proposa de la raccompagner en voiture. Sakura acceptait et se disait qu'elle lui dira tout durant le trajet. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le restaurant et le parcouru des yeux. Elle reconnu de loin la jeune femme qu'elle avait croisée, en face d'elle se trouvait un homme aux cheveux sombres. Elle haussa les épaules et suivis Shino jusqu'au voiturier.

* * *

Le plus chiant dans tout ça ce n'était pas la chaleur étouffante d'un endroit bondé, non. Ni le fait de devoir supporter les jérémiades de Karin, non plus. C'était d'avoir l'impression de perdre son temps. Temps qu'il pouvait passer à commencer les recherches, à envisager des pistes, ou bien même à s'entraîner. Karin s'asseyait en face de lui, ses cheveux lui faisaient toujours une impression criarde, lui agressait presque les yeux.

-Tu as transmis toutes tes infos ? Lui demanda t-il d'un ton tranchant, le regard sérieux comme toujours.  
-Tu as tout ce que j'ai baby, il ne te manque plus que ça. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite boite en bois pas plus grande que sa main. Cela te permettra d'avancer plus vite dans tes recherches.

Il acquiesça et rangea l'objet dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Ils se levèrent presque simultanément, il déposa un billet sur la table et ils sortirent d'un pas élancé et rapide. Une fois devant le restaurant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui l'accompagnait et tiqua. Il tendit la main vers son épaule, et en pris un cheveu. Il l'avança vers lui et fixa sa couleur rose pale qui lui fit penser à une jeune rose.

-Ça doit venir de cette femme que j'ai rencontré. Précisa t-elle sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Il répondit d'un vague onomatopée et lâchait finalement le cheveu qui s'envola. Ils partirent tout deux dans des directions opposés sans se concerter et pourtant comme si tout cela était millimétré.

* * *

**Eh beh, j'ai pondu ça la nuit même du postage. Je sais pas trop, l'inspiration. Il est actuellement 4:35 du matin et je suis censé me trouver en amphi à 12:00. Ça va être une épreuve.  
_Edit : je suis actuellement en amphi lorsque je relis et post ça, c'est une épreuve._**  
**Je voulais vous remercier de votre accueil, pour le coup je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, mais ça motive à continuer. J'espère proposer quelque chose de vraiment "adulte" pour le coup. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**  
**Je reste vraiiiiiiiment preneuse pour les suggestions !**  
**Et j'ai modifié la description de l'histoire car il s'agit bien d'un UA.  
A très bientôt !**


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : Delta

Il était dérangé par les rayons du soleil, par le bruit des oiseaux, par la circulation dehors. Et par ce cauchemar récurant. Comme un avertissement de l'avenir qui se dessinait devant lui. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda son téléphone, un message de Karin "Ok pour la séance de ciné à 9:00.". Parfait.

Il regardait également ce qui faisait la une des journaux internationaux sur internet, n'y vit qu'un incendie à Boston d'origine accidentelle, pas de victimes. Une nouvelle technologie sortait sur le marché. La star Sabira rompait encore avec Tomaru. Rien qui ne lui était utile.

Après s'être préparé un café il envisageait sa journée avec un programme bien chargé. Tout d'abord s'occuper du colis qui devait être livré à 9:00, ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps d'aller courir ses 3 kilomètres journaliers et de commencer des recherches. Son téléphone vibra sur le comptoir de sa petite cuisine dans un bruit sourd. A l'écran s'affichait "Idiot". Il déposa sa tasse et récupéra son téléphone en prenant son temps, visiblement pas pressé de prendre cet appel.

\- Oui ? Commença t-il la voix morne, à peine réveillé par son café.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne répondes pas ! Lui répondit une voix trop enjouée pour une heure si matinale.

\- Ne me tente pas. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Eh beh tonton a pris un sacré coup de froid, et Karin m'a dit que votre séance de cinéma est à 9:00, tâche de ne pas la louper, il paraît qu'il s'agit du dernier blockbuster en date.

\- Sans problème. Confirma t-il alors que le message caché s'imprimait dans sa mémoire.

\- Ça a été votre rendez-vous d'hier ?

\- Super. Répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi morne que tout le long de la conversation.

\- Tu penses à te protéger j'espère ?! S'exclama la voix avec un ton taquin.

\- Ferme la Naruto tu veux ?

Un rire lui répondis et il raccrocha tout en soupirant. La journée s'annonçait sans surprises, il était temps de se mettre en route pour aller courir.

* * *

\- Sakura ! Tonna une voix masculine en insistant sur la dernière lettre. La concernée releva la tête et se cachait derrière son écran alors que l'homme entrait dans son bureau sans toquer.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé Haruno ?! Dit-il en se posant violemment sur les sièges en face du bureau, celles dédiées aux invités.

\- Hey heu Kiba, comment tu vas ? Sakura arborait un sourire crispé et un visage gêné.

\- Shino m'a appelé ce matin il paraîtrait que tu lui as mis un stop monumental sans explications alors que le dîner s'était très bien passé !

\- Parle pour lui, moi je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Et j'ai préféré être honnête au lieu de m'enfuir du restau' comme une malpropre. Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant de s'adoucir et d'ajouter. Ecoute, il est sympa mais clairement on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Je me dis qu'en faite être seule me dérange de moins en moins honnêtement.

\- Tu vas pas reprendre le refrain encore une fois ? Soupira t-il.

\- Non mais je suis sérieuse, je m'en suis très bien sortis sans réelle histoire d'amour jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai fait mes études, réussis en tant que chercheuse dans un domaine qui me passionne. Je peux pas rêver mieux. Et si un jour ça doit arriver ça arrivera.

\- Tu veux dire pouf, comme ça, tombé du ciel ? Demanda t-il un sourcil relevé et un ton ironique.

\- Qui sait ?! Répondit-elle du tac au tac. En tout cas, je suis heureuse avec moi-même et c'est ce qui compte.

Un silence prit place dans le bureau, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, se défiant. Pour finalement exploser de rire.

\- Bon aller je te laisse, j'ai la dalle ! On se rejoint au café bistro de la 32ème ?

\- Ça marche, gardez moi une place, je boucle juste cette paperasse.

Il se leva de sa chaise avec la même nonchalance et lui fit signe en passant la porte. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres dut à leur éclats précédents, elle se remit au travail pour finir ce papier qui n'était à vrai dire pas son travail premier. Elle était chercheuse en linguistique, spécialisée dans les langues scandinaves et des dialectes de l'anglais. Un linguiste travaillait sur le langage humain en lui-même, cela regroupait plusieurs sciences telles que la sémantique ou la phonétique ainsi que bien d'autres. Bien que cela pouvait paraître ennuyeux pour beaucoup, c'était bien fascinant pour Sakura qui avait choisis ce cursus à la fac lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Alors qu'elle paraphait ses pages sans jamais en voir le bout, son stylo vint à bout d'encre.

Elle le jeta en soupirant car elle mourait également de faim. Elle en chercha un autre dans son pot à stylo, rien, ses tiroirs, rien. Frustrée elle attrapa son sac à main et fouilla sans regarder dedans. Elle mit la main sur le stylo trouvé au restaurant la veille. Elle chercha un moyen d'activer la mine. Tenta de tirer un quelconque bouchon, de le tourner. Mais au lieu de ça, il révéla un embout USB.

La surprise se peignait sur son visage, et bien que la curiosité fut un vilain défaut elle y céda avec plaisir. Elle inséra ce qui était donc une clé USB dans son unité centrale et attendit. Un seul dossier y figurait, appelé "BOZ". Elle double cliqua dessus et alors une dizaine de dossier apparurent. Les premiers noms qu'elle lisait étaient "Delta ; Tango ; Foxtrot ; Lima ; Sierra" et elle arrêta sa lecture là. Elle avait déjà pris part à des interventions de l'ONU et de l'OTAN en tant que linguiste pour aider les négociateurs et connaissait donc bien ce code. Mais actuellement cela ne signifiait rien de logique. Elle cliqua sur le dossier "Delta". Son ordinateur se bloqua durant quelques secondes et une centaine de fichier .doc s'affichaient sur son écran. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se dit que cette histoire ne l'inspirait pas. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, vérifia que personne n'arrivait et ouvris le premier fichier sommairement intitulé "1-a". Un nombre important d'informations apparurent, des informations censées être confidentielles. Des suspects d'éventuels futures menaces. Des informations compromettantes sur certains hommes politiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Chuchota t-elle.

Alors que toutes ses informations montaient lentement à son cerveau elle débrancha la clé usb et la referma précipitamment avant de la jeter sur son bureau. Mais merde, c'était quoi CA ?! Inspirant profondément, elle pris le temps de juger l'objet en face d'elle. Peu importe ce qu'il était et ce qu'il contenait, elle devait s'en débarrasser. Faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Elle prit l'objet, son sac à main et partit vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne parla à personne et serrait l'objet fort dans sa main. Une fois arrivée en bas de l'immeuble elle pris la rue à droite et marcha cinq minutes avant d'en prendre une autre et une fois assez loin elle se débarrassa du stylo argenté dans la première poubelle public qu'elle trouva. Elle souffla, se répétant sans cesse de se calmer intérieurement. Elle pris ensuite la direction de la 32ème pour rejoindre ses collègues pour déjeuner avec un sourire factice sur le visage.

* * *

Une forte tension régnait, elle sentait que si elle disait quoi que ce soit, il allait s'emporter. Elle sentait qu'il allait s'emporter même si elle ne disait rien de toute façon. Elle était assise sur le canapé et lui faisait des aller-retours debout une main sur le visage.

\- Putain mais on est où là ?! Le coffret est vide. VIDE. Répéta t-il en hurlant le mot, la colère et la frustration visible sur son visage.

\- Je te jure qu'hier soir il était encore là.

\- On s'en fout d'hier soir Karin, d'accord ? Ce qu'il me faut moi, c'est qu'il soit là maintenant ! Il détacha chaque syllabe du dernier mot.

Une vois s'échappa du téléphone posé sur la table basse.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on va résoudre la situation mec. Faut bosser en équipe. Karin, faut que tu donnes tout pour rattraper ta connerie là.

Son cerveau carburait en réfléchissant à comment l'objet avait put lui échapper. Elle le surveillait constamment. Puis tiqua.

\- Cette fille... Commença t-elle incertaine.

\- Quelle fille ?! Demanda l'homme fulminant en face d'elle et la voix au téléphone.

\- Eh bien, hier soir au restaurant, j'étais aux toilettes quand cette fille est apparus. Elle avait l'air perdue et complètement dépitée. J'ai dut lui adresser deux mots tout au plus, puis je suis revenue à notre table.

\- Pense à un détail, n'importe lequel. Tonna la voix au téléphone.

Elle revoyait la scène, les toilettes, le miroir, son rouge à lèvre qu'elle a prit de son sac à main. Oui.

\- Mon sac à main était à ma droite, vers elle. Il a dut y avoir échange ou bien quelque chose.

Un silence s'ensuivit, les deux hommes réfléchissait.

\- Naruto t'en pense quoi ?

\- Ecoute Sasuke, je sais pas. Il faudrait réussir à mettre la main sur cette fille et espérer qu'elle l'a encore en sa possession.

Sasuke acquiesça en silence avant de répondre.

\- Ça marche, je te rappellerais plus tard, il faut que je me débarrasse de ce téléphone ci, cela fait trop longtemps que je l'ai en ma possession.

\- Soyez prudents.

Sasuke prit le téléphone, raccrocha, le jeta à ses pieds avant d'y mettre un coup de pied puissant qui détruisit l'écran. Il reprit le téléphone, l'ouvrait et retirait la carte SIM. Il partit à la cuisine et la fit brûler avant de la jeter dans le broyeur à ordure de son lavabo. Il revint vers la jeune femme sur son canapé. Se pencha vers elle en appuyant ses deux mains sur la table basse.

\- Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur cette fille.

* * *

**Je dois avouer avoir eu beaucoup de mal à me lancer car je trouve le début vraiment chiant. Mais comme d'habitude c'est en pleine nuit que toute l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup.  
Comme vous l'aurez compris je suis étudiante en cursus de Linguistique, je me suis donc permise d'intégrer des éléments, mais je tâcherais de rester le plus simple possible.**  
**J'ai placé vraiment pas mal d'easter eggs si certains arrivent à les trouver hehe ! \o/**

**Je tente de rester motivée malgré tout et à poster quelque chose de manière régulière. Merci encore énormément pour vos retours, merci à Ina pour tous tes commentaires, comme tu as visé juste sur certaines choses je vais les changer afin de faire plus de suspens, mais le plus dur arrive bientôt avec le développement de _la_ relation !**

**Je prends vraiment note de toutes les suggestions, n'hésitez pas, je veux que ce soit une histoire participative autant que se peut !**

**La bise les coupains.**


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : Rencontre

Un éclat de rire venait d'une table de huit personnes dans le petit bistro.

\- Non non ! Cette erreur là ne venait pas de moi. Loin de là. N'est-ce PAS Kiba ?

L'intéressé montra les deux mains en signe de paix. Puis souris avant de se tourner vers sa collègue à sa droite pour lui chuchoter :

\- Haruno ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs.

Celle-ci secoua la tête et lui souris avec chaleur.

\- T'en fait pas, tout va bien, je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai particulièrement mal dormis cette nuit. Je vais surement prendre mon après-midi, de toute façon je n'ai rien de pressé à rendre et je dois rattraper mes heures supp.

\- Tu m'étonnes, quel plaie ce Hyuga. Il aurait put te laisser ta semaine.

Elle lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Tout le reste du déjeuner se déroula ainsi, Sakura écouta juste ses collègues discuter. De temps en temps un débat animé sur le boulot apparaissait. Kiba était spécialiste du langage animal et insistait pour dire que la compréhension des chiens du langage était plus impressionnant que la danse des abeilles leur servant de communication. Cela la fit sourire, parfois le quotidien était suffisant pour avoir ce petit sentiment de chaleur au creux du ventre. Elle vit l'après-midi commencer, elle décida de les quitter là, en leur promettant de se revoir le lendemain.

Une fois dehors elle se dit qu'un peu de shopping sur la même rue ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle marchait à petit pas en regardant les vitrines et se perdit dans ses pensées. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle avait trouver cet objet. Et rien n'était arrivé. Elle y avait souvent pensé durant ces quelques jours, se disant qu'elle aurait dut nettoyer ses empreintes, le détruire ou bien le jeter encore plus loin. Elle soupira, elle était paranoïaque pour absolument aucune raison, rien n'était arrivé, elle devait cesser de se torturer.

Elle vit une jupe bordeaux et s'arrêta devant la vitrine. Elle décida finalement de rentrer de la boutique en se disant de penser à son petit plaisir d'aujourd'hui, et de se reposer plus.

* * *

_Cinq jours plus tôt._

\- Fin vingtaine, les cheveux roses, yeux verts, environ 1m63.

\- Effectivement, c'est peu. Déclara doucement Naruto

\- C'est rien ! Tonna Sasuke en se levant et en jetant sur la table les papiers qu'il avait dans la main. On a ni adresse, ni lieu de travail, ni indices. On a même pas un quartier ou un pâté de maison où enquêter.

Au même moment la porte d'entrée claqua. Et des talons résonnèrent sur le parquet de l'entrée.

\- Dis moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles. Déclara d'entrée Sasuke avec un regard peu amène.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Figure toi que oui j'ai quelque chose.

Elle posa son sac sur la table déjà pleine de documents.

\- Le BOZ ne se trouvait pas au restaurant. Mais j'ai croisé le maître d'hôtel de ce soir là, et après un peu de drague il a fini par lâcher le morceau. Il se souvenait d'elle, mais la réservation était au nom de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Le mari ? Questionna Naruto.

\- Non un rencard, il paraîtrait qu'elle lui a mis un râteau à la fin de la soirée. Elle ricana doucement, la souffrance d'un homme la faisait toujours rigoler. Mais j'ai récupéré le nom de l'homme, si on surveille ses communications il pourrait balancer le nom de la femme.

\- J'appelle Nara. Déclara Sasuke en prenant son téléphone flambant neuf.

\- Bien joué Karin, tu te rattrapes. La complimenta Naruto.

_La nuit arriva._

Alors qu'il dormait sur le canapé, Naruto sursauta aux vibrations de son téléphone. Il se leva en vitesse et l'attrapa. Dehors il faisait encore nuit, il devait être aux alentours de 4h du matin. Il trouva son téléphone dans les poches de son jean par terre. C'était Nara.

\- Je t'écoute. Sa voix était grave et enrouée.

\- Ok j'ai eu le temps de pénétrer son téléphone et son ordinateur perso. Ce mec est entomologiste, sa bibliothèque est tellement glauque. Mais il a envoyé un message à un dénommé Kiba pour lui dire que son rendez-vous s'était mal passé. Et celui-ci a fini par lâcher son nom de famille "Haruno".

\- Super, merci Shikamaru. Je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi.

\- Rien. Répondit-il avec ironie.

Ils raccrochèrent et Naruto se rallongea. Il espérait que cette seule nouvelle servirait à calmer la mauvaise humeur de Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sirotait tranquillement un thé glacé des sacs à la main, sur le chemin pour chez elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la personne qui la suivait quelques mètres plus loin et se fondait dans la masse de gens habituelle aux grandes métropoles. Le regard de cette personne ne voyait qu'un dos et des cheveux se balancer. Ne pas la perdre des yeux, sans se faire repérer. Ce qui semblait simple vu qu'elle semblait avoir oublié ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux ne la lâchait pas, pas un seul instant.

Il se rapprochait doucement, doublant les gens. Elle était là, à un mètre de lui, son parfum lui parvint en fragrance de cerise. Très léger. Soudain elle prit à sa gauche afin de traverser un passage piéton, il se plaça un peu plus en arrière, faisant semblant d'attendre également que le feu passe au vert. Il ne voyait toujours que son dos. Il continua ainsi pendant deux minutes avant qu'elle ne tourne dans une rue moins fréquentée. Il ralentis ostensiblement, il ne devait pas se faire repérer.

Le souffle court sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il continua sa filature. Il se rendit compte de plusieurs détails, elle était particulièrement petite, malgré sa taille dans la moyenne. Elle ne portait pas de talons comme la majorité des femmes autour d'elle et dont le bruit l'horripilait. Lorsqu'elle marchait ses bras se balançaient légèrement, ses pas étaient petit mais élancés pour sa taille. Elle regardait plus le ciel et les immeubles que les gens ou ses pas.

Il avait déjà vu des photos d'elle prisent par Naruto qui l'avait suivie pendant ces derniers jours, mais il avait une sorte d'appréhension à la voir ainsi de face, à croiser son regard. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était rapproché d'elle, elle s'arrêta soudain avec brutalité et il dut s'arrêter également pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourna et semblait furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Commença t-elle avec colère.

Elle lui arrivait tout juste en dessous du menton, elle avait un visage fin, gracieux, même si actuellement ses sourcils étaient froncés. Aucune photo, aucune des descriptions qu'il avait reçu ne lui rendait réellement hommage. Et ses yeux, plus clair, plus profond que tout ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Dis donc pervers ! Je vous parle !

Elle tapa du pied en balançant son doigt sous son nez. S'il n'était pas dans une situation critique il en aurait surement rigolé tellement elle semblait aussi menaçante qu'un bébé chat. Il devait néanmoins régler cette situation.

\- Excusez moi. Sa voix était étrangement rauque, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Mais je dois vous parler de toute urgence.

Il devait surtout se reprendre de toute urgence.

\- C'est pour ça que vous me suivez depuis 10 minutes ? Prenez rendez-vous avec mon bureau.

Elle tourna sur elle-même prêt à repartir, il la tint par le bras.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas.

\- Lâchez moi ou je hurle. Ou bien je vous broie les bijoux.

Son regard était sérieux, il la croyait parfaitement capable de le faire. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- C'est urgent, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça. Je vous expliquerais tout mais vous devez me suivre.

Il resserra sa prise sur son bras. Elle donna un grand coup pour se dégager et envoya son pied entre les jambes de l'homme. Fort de son expérience il l'arrêta sans difficulté et ne voulant s'éterniser ici, il lui fit une clé de bras et posa la main sur sa bouche.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Et là l'impensable se produisit, elle lui mordit la main. Aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait presque jusqu'au sang. Il se retira vivement.

\- Mais vous êtes cinglée ! Déclara t-il en secouant sa main et relâchant sa prise.

\- Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Jamais ! Hurla t-elle cette fois-ci en fureur.

Il perdit tout amusement et lui répondit avec mépris.

\- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

Bien qu'il n'en était pas sûr.

Sakura quand à elle n'en menait pas large. Elle avait sentis une présence la suivre, mais lorsqu'elle s'était retournée elle avait trouvé un homme aussi charmant qu'effrayant. Elle se sentait acculée, par la peur ou par le désir nouveau qu'il lui inspirait elle n'en était pas certaine. Ses yeux sombre l'avaient captivée, ses cheveux débraillés noir court, sa taille particulièrement grande, ses épaules imposantes. Oui, tout l'avait captivée. Mais cela n'empêchait qu'il restait une potentielle menace.

Ils se regardaient désormais avec mépris l'un l'autre. Sasuke soupira et fouilla une poche de sa veste en cuir noir.

\- J'aimerais que nous discutions, c'est réellement important. Je pense que vous possédez quelque chose qui m'appartiens. Tenez, voici mon numéro.

Il lui tendis une petite carte blanche, simplement marquée noir sur blanc "Sasuke Uchiwa" ainsi qu'un numéro à dix chiffres. Elle prit doucement la carte entre ses doigts tout en le dévisageant avec méfiance et en faisant bien attention de ne pas effleurer sa main.

\- Donnez moi une seule raison de vous rappeler.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à votre recherche. D'autres personnes beaucoup moins bien intentionnés sont à vos trousses.

\- Parce qu'il est vrai que vous avez particulièrement l'air bien intentionné. Je devrais donc vous croire sur parole ?

\- C'est dans votre bien que je vous dis ça.

Il tourna finalement les talons et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Sakura resta sur place quelques secondes à le regarder partir sans savoir quoi penser de tout ça.

* * *

Sasuke entra et claqua la porte derrière lui. Une voix lui parvint de la cuisine.

\- Alors ? T'as put le récupérer ?

\- Impossible. Elle n'était pas chez elle et lorsque j'ai essayé de lui parler elle a pris peur. Dit-il tout en jetant sa veste sur le canapé.

\- Si par essayer de lui parler tu veux dire que tu lui as sauté dessus sans lui demander son avis, tu m'étonnes. Répondit Naruto ironiquement.

Sasuke répondit par une simple onomatopée.

\- Je lui ai transmis mes coordonnées, il reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle réponde.

Sans savoir pourquoi il appréhendait sa réponse ou son absence de réponse.

Il se dit simplement que le BOZ était trop important pour être perdu.

* * *

\- Et voilà nos verres !

La jeune femme blonde déposa 3 verres sur une petite table en bois face à ses deux amies.

\- Trinquons ! Déclara t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- A quoi exactement ? La questionna Sakura avec humour.

\- A nous. Tout simplement. Répondit-elle tout à fait solennellement.

Elles rigolèrent entre elles.

\- Tiens Ino, tu ne gardes pas les enfants de tes voisins ce soir ?

\- Non, ils ont pris quelques jours avec eux. Répondit-elle en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson qui lui réchauffa la gorge. Et toi Hinata, ça se passe comment avec le big boss ?

\- Eh bien, il a toujours du mal à accepter mon choix de ne pas reprendre les rênes, mais c'est en bonne voie j'en suis certaine. Déclara t-elle posément avec un sourire sincère.

\- Bien trop gentille ma petite Hina, ne te laisse pas marcher dessus comme une petite crotte ! Tonna t-elle le menton relevé. Et toi Sakura ? Tu m'as à peine répondu lors de ton dîner avec... c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Shona ? Shoni ?

\- Shino. Répondit-elle en ricanant. Il m'était complètement sortis de la tête. Ce mec était flippant. Et puis j'avais l'impression qu'il recherchait quelqu'un pour répondre à la pression familiale. Ça me fait un peu de peine.

\- Pas. Sexy. Déclara Ino en détachant chaque mot et en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tout ne peut pas être aussi sexy que ton copain n'est-ce pas.

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un sourire forcé qui ressemblait à une grimace. Cela inquiéta ses deux amies.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Il a recommencé ? Sakura fronçait les sourcils.

\- Ce n'était qu'une fois, ça n'arrivera plus. Ino était réellement gênée.

\- Oh Ino... Répondit Hinata en lui prenant tendrement la main.

\- Enfin, tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux. Il te trompe depuis le lycée. Je sais qu'il est ton premier amour, mais tu mérites mieux. Tu es incroyable, forte, intelligente, belle. Ne te laisse pas dicter par lui et sa débilité.

\- Je sais. Je sais tout ça. Il faut que je m'en sépare. Je n'arrive juste pas à trouver les mots.

\- Tu peux venir quand tu veux chez moi. La rassura Sakura en lui frottant l'épaule.

Elles se sourirent avant de parler de la manière dont elle pourrait enfin se séparer et pour de bon. Le sujet fila, rebondis sur Hinata qui avait eu une courte histoire avec Kiba il y a des années et dont les filles rigolaient encore car aucune rancune ou ambiguïté ne subsistait. Puis sur Sakura de nouveau.

\- Il faut que tu te lances ma belle. Déclara Ino. Tu restes toujours si passive, à attendre je ne sais quoi. Tu t'es battu pour ton boulot, pour arriver au niveau où tu es, pour être reconnue. Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil dans le perso ?

\- C'est pas pareil. Soupira t-elle. On s'engage à tellement de choses dans une relation, trop de questions, trop de doute. Je n'aime pas me reposer sur quelqu'un.

\- Tu réfléchis trop. Laisse toi mener. N'écoute que ton corps au début et vois où ça peut te mener. Vous mener.

Cette phrase la fit repenser à l'incident plus tôt avec cet homme étrange et charmant à la fois. Elle sortit son téléphone qu'elle fixa pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Ino.

Sakura releva la tête avec surprise.

\- Cette musique est incroyable ! Elle tapa des mains sur la table avant de chanter les paroles approximativement. Allons danser !

Hinata la suivait déjà entraînée par son optimisme. Sakura leur fit signe.

\- Allez-y j'arrive dans deux secondes je dois envoyer un message pour le boulot.

Elles partaient déjà sur la piste en bougeant les bras. Sakura prenait son téléphone, sortais la petite carte de sa poche qu'elle avait triturée toute la journée. Elle tapotait son écran, hésita encore quelques secondes et appuyait sur "envoyer". Puis elle rangea son téléphone et partis rejoindre ses amies en plein milieu du refrain de cette musique pop si entraînante.

* * *

Sasuke étudiait des papiers à 23h passé. Une petite information lui permettrait de découvrir où il pouvait se cacher, quelque chose qui l'aurait trahis. Concentré sur une note de banque datée d'il y a une semaine, son téléphone vibra. Il l'attrapa sans regarder se disant que Naruto venait à la pêche aux informations. Il tourna son regard et vis s'afficher un numéro inconnu.

" **Demain 13h. Café de la 45ème. Vous avez intérêt à vous justifier.**"

Ils avançaient enfin. Un endroit public à une heure où il y a du passage, elle prenait ses précautions. Le monde risquait d'être un problème mais il trouverait bien une solution. Il trouvait toujours une solution.

* * *

**Eh beh voilà ! J'aurais souhaité le faire plus long, j'ai envie de faire des chapitres bien plus longs. **  
**C'était compliqué de bien jonglé sur cette premier rencontre mais je trouve ça pas trop dégeu.**  
**Continuez à me dire vos impressions, c'est vraiment important pour moi, et merci à tous les gens qui viennent lire cette histoire, à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ou la suit. Ça me motive à fond. **  
**Pour celles et ceux qui se poserait la question lorsque j'ai écrit le passage je pensais à "Higher Love - Kygo", ambiancez vous avec moi dessus haha !**  
**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! La bise~**


	5. CHAPITRE 4 : Higgs

La foule se pressait, traversait en masse à chaque passage piéton. Descendait et remontait les marches du métro en deux routes bien distinctes pour chacun selon sa direction. Le soleil brillait, ce qui était de bonne augure pour un milieu d'automne. En passant devant le fleuriste on pouvait sentir la nature et la fraîcheur, tout le trottoir face à la boutique était trempée. La file d'attente à la boulangerie, l'enfant qui criait pour faire peur aux pigeons. Sakura observait la rue s'agiter en ce samedi matin, un marché se déroulait deux rues plus loin. Elle était assise à côté d'une fenêtre dans un café pas trop bondé. Elle resserra son gilet beige aux manches larges autour d'elle. Elle préférait toujours le froid à la chaleur, elle aimait cette sensation d'être confortablement installée dans un gilet ou un plaid tout doux en regardant la pluie ou la neige tomber. Ses écouteurs installés, le dos contre le siège, elle continua sa lecture d'un roman de Science-Fiction qui s'intitulait « La nuit des temps » de R. Barjavel. Un roman qui l'avait pris aux tripes à sa première lecture lors de son adolescence. Qui avait sut l'emmener dans les tréfonds de l'humanité, de cette découverte, et de l'amour insensé que ressentait le personnage principal. Elle vit une main apparaître devant elle et enleva précipitamment un écouteur. C'était le serveur qui déposa une tasse de thé devant elle avec un sourire.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? Lui demanda t-il poliment.

\- Non, merci. C'est très bien. Lui sourit-elle en retour.

Le serveur s'en alla et elle remit son écouteur, se replongeant dans sa lecture, concentrée grâce à sa musique, tout en touillant légèrement une cuillère dans sa tasse avant de la porte à sa bouche précautionneusement. Elle soufflait légèrement puis mis la pointe entre ses lèvres, la température lui parut correct. Elle prit alors sa tasse d'une main et en bus une petite gorgée. Elle sentait la chaleur de la boisson réchauffer ses joues, couler le long de sa gorge et dans sa poitrine. Voilà une sensation tout à fait agréable. Elle avait bien besoin de ça avec ce qui allait arriver. Elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir répondu, ni même d'être venue. Et encore moins d'avoir autant hésité pour choisir quoi porter. Cela aurait dut peu lui importer. Plus le temps passait, plus elle le regret s'emparait d'elle. Sakura était arrivée avec une heure d'avance, voulant se préparer mentalement à cet échange qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Elle voulait être en position de contrôle sur l'environnement au moins. Un endroit public, fréquenté à tout moment ouvert sur la rue et avec des vitres partout. Cela la rassurait mais n'aidait pas son esprit à arrêter de se questionner.

Quinze minutes avant l'heure qu'elle avait donnée elle le vit entrer dans le café. Ses yeux balayèrent les tables sans la voir. Un serveur arriva vers lui et elle les vit parler quelques secondes et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur elle. Un frisson la traversa. Elle devait diriger cette rencontre, ne pas se laisser marcher dessus. Il s'installa devant elle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent mot. Il commanda un café noir et retira sa veste, Elle eut tout le loisir d'observer ses épaules larges, ses biceps contractés et son torse qui lui donnait une grande carrure. Concentrée, elle devait rester concentrée. Ce type respirait le danger, ce qu'elle évitait depuis toujours.

De son côté il se répétait son objectif à chaque seconde. Sa nuit fut longue et avec peu de sommeil, la frustration s'installant progressivement au fil des heures. Attendre n'était pas son point fort il est certain. Mais il était si près de retrouver des informations sur cet incident, sur lui. C'était l'unique raison qui lui avait donné cette insomnie, il se l'assurait. Une fois assis, il prit enfin la peine de l'observer, de la regarder. Sans tension, sans risque qu'elle ne le morde encore une fois. Ses mains étaient si petites comparées aux siennes, si féminines. Elle ne portait pas de vernis mais une simple bague en argent à l'index droit qui portait une inscription qu'il ne pouvait lire de là où il était. Il remarqua un livre à sa droite sur la table, il avait l'air vieux et abîmé, corné à plusieurs pages. Elle avait l'air de l'avoir lu toute sa vie. Son gilet la couvrait et rendait sa peau couleur crème éclatante. Ses joues avaient des fossettes qu'il pouvait discerner et imaginer ressortir lorsqu'elle souriait. La pointe de ses cheveux tombait à peine sur ses épaules, ils étaient rose mais tellement pale que cela ne choquait en rien l'œil mais qui la discernait très clairement de la foule compact. Elle avait quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux et oh... ses yeux. Si grand, brillant et vert. Tout l'inverse des siens. En faite tout d'elle était différent de lui. Et s'il observait et mémorisait tout ça c'était pour avoir des informations, rien d'autre. Ses lèvres étaient petites et pleines, elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson et il eut tout le loisir d'observer sa langue passer sur ses lèvres. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais lui procura un frisson. Il reprit contenance lorsque le serveur apporta sa tasse en face de lui, il le maudit une fraction de seconde pour avoir gâcher sa contemplation avant de se dire qu'il perdait la boule.

\- Je vous écoute.

Elle commençait, elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, les mains croisées devant elle. Tous les gestes de quelqu'un qui souhaite mener la conversation. Il aurait put en sourire. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Il devait vraiment réussir à faire une nuit entière de sommeil.

\- Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je me suis conduis de la plus honteuse des manières.

Il devait la mettre dans sa poche, la mettre en confiance et la désarçonner à la fois pour reprendre les rênes. Cela marcha, elle rougit légèrement avant de regarder vers la porte du café. Elle était manipulable.

\- Disons que nous allons tous les deux oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle souffla et reprit contenance. Comment puis-je vous aider, M. Uchiwa ?

Sa manière de garder de la distance ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Je crois que vous avez quelque chose en votre possession qui m'appartiens. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda t-elle calmement mais avec une expression de surprise dans les yeux et de curiosité.

\- Vous souvenez-vous d'il y a une semaine, lorsque vous avez dîné au restaurant qui se trouve dans le sud de la ville ?

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un instant et elle acquiesça doucement en rougissant. Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils durant une seconde pour une raison qu'elle ne compris pas, puis repris une expression amicale.

\- Ne s'est-il rien passé d'étrange ce soir là ? N'avez-vous rien _trouvé_ ?

Sakura se retrouvait dos au mur, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui avouer la vérité ou jouer à l'ingénue. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Disons, de manière hypothétique, que j'aurais put retrouver quelque chose à ce moment-là. En quoi cela est-il important ?

\- Il l'est pour moi.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Uchiwa Sasuke.

\- Et que fait Uchiwa Sasuke comme travail si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- C'est trop indiscret.

Ils tournaient en rond et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux, se répondant du tac au tac. Sasuke soupira avant de finalement céder.

\- Disons, de manière toujours hypothétique bien sûr. Elle acquiesça à cette réplique volée. Que je travaille pour des gens importants, très importants. Et que cet objet était un outil de travail. Une pièce maîtresse me permettant de faire _un_ travail en particulier, l'œuvre de ma vie en quelque sorte.

Un silence s'installa. Sakura réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il en avait dit assez pour la mettre dans la confidence, mais pas assez pour qu'elle n'ait d'informations importantes. Elle se rapprocha et posa son avant-bras sur la table.

\- Disons alors que j'ai effectivement put avoir cet objet, cet outil qui vous tiens tant à cœur. Déclara t-elle finalement.

\- L'avez-vous ouvert ? Demanda t-il avec empressement.

\- Serait-ce grave si je l'avais fait ?

Il la dévisagea un moment les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien, je m'avoue coupable pour cela. Déclara t-elle en levant les mains.

\- Sans réfléchir aux conséquences ? Demanda t-il un sourcil levé. Vous auriez put perdre toutes vos données, elles auraient put être volées ou pire. Diffusées sur internet.

Son ton était tranchant, elle se sentit acculée sur le coup. Elle pris sa tasse entre ses mains et en but une gorgée afin de reprendre contenance.

\- Qu'en avez-vous vu ? Demanda t-il en s'avançant à son tour en posant sa main à plat sur la table.

\- Pratiquement rien. Dit-elle dans un souffle en secouant la tête. Tout cela me semblait trop étrange. J'ai été guidée par la curiosité dans un premier temps. Puis quand j'ai vu tout ces fichiers, ces noms étranges, j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais dut tomber dessus.

\- Décrivez moi ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- Il y avait ce nom « BOZ ». Je ne l'ai pas bien compris.

\- C'est son nom, en référence au boson de Higgs.

\- Ah. C'est... original. Dit-elle les sourcils froncés en fixant la table.

\- Carrément nul oui, c'est un de mes collègues qui l'a surnommé ainsi, il trouvait que ça faisait cool.

Elle rigola doucement à ce commentaire et il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait aimé la faire rire chaque jour.  
\- Il y avait ensuite des fichiers avec des noms venant de l'alphabet phonétique de l'OTAN.

\- Comment connaissez-vous ce système ?

\- Oh et bien je suis linguiste. Nous autres utilisons un alphabet phonétique international évidemment, mais ayant déjà aidé l'OTAN et l'ONU lors d'opération de médiation où je devais servir d'interprète j'ai dut m'habituer à leurs pratiques.

Il la regarda fixement durant quelques secondes. Elle se sentait gênée sous son regard. Elle avait toujours peur que les gens trouvent son domaine ennuyant à mourir. Ou bien, comme elle avait put l'observer avec certains hommes, que les diplômes et la profession trop « importante » fasse fuir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve ennuyeuse, cela elle en était certaine. Il acquiesça tout simplement.

\- Et dans chacun de ces fichiers ?

\- Et bien, il y avait des bouts d'informations de toutes sortes, dans le désordre et pas entière. Je n'ai qu'eut le temps de lire deux phrases avant de tout fermer et d'aller me débarrasser de ce truc.

\- Attendez, qu'entendez-vous par débarrasser ? Demanda t-il brusquement en agrippant son poignet sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais elle le ressentit bien et bégaya en rougissant. C'était foutu pour être maître de cette conversation.

\- Dans une poubelle quelques rues à côté de mon boulot.

\- Montrez la moi. Maintenant.

Il se leva prestement en jetant un billet sur la table. Lorsqu'il sentit de la résistance il se retourna prêt à lui demander de se dépêcher. C'est alors qu'il s'en rendit compte. Cette peau chaude et douce sous sa main calleuse. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis il la lâcha prestement sans s'excuser. Elle prit alors ses affaires gardant la tête baissée et commença à se diriger vers lui.

\- Finissons-en avec cette histoire. Déclara t-elle doucement.

Ils sortirent tout les deux du restaurant et prirent la grande rue. Les trottoirs étaient pleins de monde, il tentait de ne pas la perdre dans la foule tout en gardant une certaine distance. Il devait vraiment garder ses distances, tout ça, toutes ces sensations n'étaient pas normal et malvenues dans cette situation. Il savait où était sa priorité et cela ne bougerait pas. Il la vit tourner dans une petite ruelle avec moins de monde. Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers une benne verte et en souleva le couvercle.

\- Ok, on a de la chance le camion poubelle n'est pas encore passé.

Il acquiesça et vint observer le contenu. Elle souleva un grand carton qu'elle décala à droite, elle se penchait dessus à cause de sa taille en prenant appuis sur le rebord. Il s'étonna qu'elle ne soit pas dégoûtée outre mesure, beaucoup de personnes n'aimaient vraiment pas toucher une poubelle, alors monter à moitié dedans.

\- Je ne vois rien du tout. Dit-elle en soupirant alors qu'elle continuait à fouiller.

\- Cette benne est restée plusieurs jours sans surveillance. Il aurait put arriver n'importe quoi. Répondit-il frustré en se penchant également. Nous _devons_ le retrouver.

Elle répondit par un simple onomatopée à son tour et ses yeux fixèrent le mur de brique avec intensité. Sasuke se releva de plus en plus en proie à la frustration, mélangé à la fatigue. Il donna un coup de pied dans la canette traînant par terre. Sakura lui jeta un regard peu amène.

\- Quoi ? On se retrouve bloqués à cause de vous je vous ferais dire.

Elle soupira toujours les sourcils froncés et alla ramasser la canette du bout des doigts avant de la jeter. En se tournant son regard rencontra l'entrée d'une supérette et surtout juste à côté une dame familière âgée de la cinquantaine environ, une sans-abri.

\- Suivez moi. Dit-elle sans regarder vers lui et commença à marcher.

Il la suivit sans un bruit. Ils entrèrent dans une supérette, il la vit prendre un panier et y mettre tout un tas de choses ; des céréales, du pain de mie, des conserves, de l'eau, un paquet de gâteau. Elle faisait vraiment ses courses maintenant ?

\- Dites, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation. J'ai pas que ça à foutre de vous accompagner faire les courses. Des gens sont à nos trousses. Et bientôt aux vôtres. Grogna t-il tout bas.

\- Vous pensez avoir réponse à tout non ? Répondit-elle aussi tout bas agacée. Figurez-vous que j'y travaille actuellement.

Elle paya les courses avec son téléphone à une borne libre-service et enfourna le tout dans un sac en papier. Il faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à la sortie du magasin. Il la vit s'agenouiller face à une vieille dame.

\- Hey, madame ? Dit-elle d'une voix aussi douce que possible, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

\- Hein ? Oh, bonjour ma p'tite chérrrrie. Comment vas-tu d'puis la dernière fois ? Répondit-elle en la reconnaissant.

\- Bien et vous ? Il fait de plus en plus froid, pourquoi ne pas être allée au centre d'accueil ? Elle était vraiment inquiète.

\- Oh vous savez, j'ai l'habitude. J'vais bien. La rassura t-elle avec un geste de la main comme si cela lui était égal.

\- Voilà pour vous. Déclara t-elle finalement en posant le sac. De quoi tenir facilement quelques jours avec des choses qui se conservent bien. S'il y a des goûts qui ne vous plaisent pas dîtes le moi. Ou s'il vous manque quelque chose.

\- Tu es bien trrrrop gentille ma p'tite. Tu remplis mon coeurrr et mon ventrrre. Dit-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- J'aurais une petite question si cela vous va. Commença t-elle doucement.

\- Tout c'que tu voudrrras ma p'tite ! Sakura lança un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui la regardait sans mot dire.

\- Vous êtes restée ici ces derniers jours ?

\- Tout à fait ! Errryno est le seul à ne pas me chasser de la devanture de son magasin. Dit-elle avec un sourire jovial alors que cette information provoqua un sentiment désagréable chez Sakura.

\- Vous voyez la ruelle là-bas ? Y avez-vous vu quelque chose de bizarre ? Dit-elle en pointant la dite ruelle de l'index.

La dame avait l'air de réfléchir, elle prit le paquet de gâteau et l'ouvrit avant d'en enfourner un dans sa bouche. On pouvait voir une véritable émotion de plaisir sur son visage marqué par le temps. Après quelques secondes elle reprit enfin la parole.

\- Il y a bien eu ce soirrr-là. Il y a deux jours. Il devait être minuit passé. J'essayais de dorrmirrr quand j'ai entendu du boucan. Deux hommes, un p'tit gros et un p'tit maigrrre fouillait cette poubelle. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être dans l'besoin vous voyez. Sakura hocha la tête. Sasuke parla enfin.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ces deux hommes ? Vous avez vu leurs visages ? Ils avaient un uniforme ?

\- Oh mais voilà qu'il parle ! S'exclama t-elle de manière ironique. Elle rigola en voyant son expression renfrognée. Pour rrrépondrre à votrrre question je n'ai pas vu leurrrs visages, mais ils étaient en costume trrrois pièces, le genrrre de trrruc qui coûte chers voyez ? Et pis y z'avaient des crravates horrrible bleu pétant.

Elle prit un autre gâteau du paquet et croqua dedans. Sakura lui sourit.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes ces informations. Il va continuer à faire de plus en plus froid, je vous en prie, rentrez au centre. Au moins pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

\- Ce soir promis ma p'tite!

Sakura acquiesçait et se releva. Elle se tournait vers Sasuke et vit son visage grave. Ils marchèrent quelques pas pour ne pas être dans le passage ou entendus par une oreille curieuse.

\- Cette description vous a été utile ? Demanda t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je sais qui possède le BOZ. Nous devons y aller, ce soir. Avant qu'ils ne le transfèrent dans un autre pays.

\- Qui entendez-vous par « ils » ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer maintenant, mais s'ils ont vos empreintes ils sauront vous identifier. Vous êtes trop impliquée désormais. Rentrez chez vous. Faites comme si de rien n'était.

\- Quoi ? Mais ? Qui m'en veut ? Je vous ai amené là où je m'en suis débarrassé, je devrais être tranquille. S'exclama t-elle avec surprise.

\- Croyez-moi, cela me déplaît autant qu'à vous. Je passerais vous prendre ce soir. Choisissez des habits confortables, pas amples, et sombres mais pas de noir car cette couleur n'est pas naturelle et se voit donc. Et reposez vous.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, toujours avec cet air de défi dans les yeux. Elle prit mal le fait qu'il lui ordonne de changer de vêtement alors qu'elle avait prit tant de temps à les choisir. Il s'empêchait de penser qu'il regrettait de ne pas revoir ce gilet qui illumine tant sa peau.

\- Que va t-il m'arriver ? Demanda t-elle dans un souffle avec sérieux et inquiétude.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous protéger mais je ne peux vous promettre que tout ira bien.

Autrement dit elle n'était pas sa priorité. Elle le savait, il le savait, cela n'empêcha en rien ce pincement au cœur. 

* * *

**Yes ! Petit chapitre fini ! Ils prennent de plus en plus de longueurs finalement ! J'en suis contente !**  
**Je tiens à dire que le passage sur les hommes qui te fuient parce que tu es "trop" diplômée est une histoire vraie d'une amie doctorante en biologie...**  
**J'ai pleins d'idées qui se concrétisent, qui vont enfin quelque part. Je vois comment faire évoluer cette relation et ça me rend heureuse, je peux prendre des risques !**  
**Je tente de garder un soupçon de romance tout en gardant en tête le fait que pour l'instant c'est im-po-ssible. Uiui**  
**Continuez à commenter, ça me remotive énormément ! Je vous fait de gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez appréciez !**


	6. CHAPITRE 5 : Monsieur Uchiwa

La nuit commençait à tomber, ils étaient passés à l'heure d'hiver. Les nuages gris s'assombrissaient pour laisser place à la nuit déjà aux alentours de 18h. La casserole fumait, on y remua son contenant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le frigo. Le tout en chantonnant légèrement sur une musique diffusée dans un petit lecteur bluetooth posé sur la table centrale séparant la petite cuisine du salon. La propriétaire des lieux pris un pot de sauce tomate et se tourna de nouveau vers la cuisinière. L'appétit n'était pas présent et sa tête pleine de questions et de craintes, mais elle se forçait.

\- _Je fais brûler mes torts, asphyxier mes envies. _Sa voix était d'un soprano et juste en suivant celle de la chanteuse.

Cette musique l'aidait toujours à se détendre depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle leur rende visite bientôt. Elle se prépara une assiette et se força à tout engloutir, elle avait besoin de force. Elle pensait toujours être inutile pour tout ce qui allait arriver, qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait aux organisations secrètes ?! Elle réfléchissait et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, mais elle était incapable de se battre ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'un peu violent. Il allait devoir l'accepter_. Il _occupait toute la place dans ses pensées, elle était rentrée chez elle le cœur battant, paniquée et en même temps le sang gorgé d'adrénaline. Elle mangea tout en épluchant les articles scientifiques de sa discipline, partis mettre son assiette dans le lavabo et éteindre au passage la musique. Elle s'assit dans son canapé, son appartement était plongé dans le silence. Un son strident la fit sursauter, c'était son téléphone. Elle vit s'afficher "Hinata" sur l'écran et décrocha.

\- Allo Hina ?

\- Coucou ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Non non ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien bien... Un silence gênant s'instaura. Ecoute, je ne sais pas si je suis paranoïaque ou quoi, mais... tout à l'heure deux hommes sont arrivés au bureau en te demandant ? Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Quels hommes ? Demanda Sakura alors que le battement de son cœur s'accélérait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont demandés à te voir à l'accueil, nous leur avons dit qu'ils devaient prendre rendez-vous s'ils voulaient un entretien avec toi. Ils étaient insistants, très insistants. Et je ne sais pas, dans leur gestuelle j'ai sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, je dois m'en faire pour rien hein ? Fini t-elle avec un petit rire jaune.

Sakura ne répondit rien durant quelques secondes, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Ils avaient retrouvés son boulot, ils savait qu'elle l'avait eu en sa possession. Merde.

\- Sakura ? Tout va bien ? Demanda la voix aiguë de son amie.

\- Oui Hina pardon ! Tout va bien ! Ça devait être des commerciaux de sociétés ayant besoin de mes services. Tu sais comment ils sont, impatients et un peu bourrus.

Elle eut un petit rire soulagé en réponse.

\- Tu as raison, je savais que je psychotais ! Je te vois lundi alors ?

\- Mardi en faite ! J'ai pris une journée lundi.

\- A mardi alors ! Je t'embrasse fort !

Son interlocutrice raccrocha et Sakura se perdit dans ses pensées en se mordant le pouce. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix, elle devait s'assurer qu'ils n'aient plus rien sur elle, qu'elle ne soit plus mêlée à tout ça. Ce soir, et après elle arrêterait tout contact avec eux, avec lui. Elle se décida à aller prendre une douche brûlante afin de détendre ses muscles et d'évacuer sa tension. Lorsqu'elle en sortis un nuage de vapeur l'accompagnait et se répandait dans tout le salon. Elle s'allongea sur son canapé encore munis de sa serviette, les chevilles sur l'accoudoir et soupira un long moment. Elle n'avait rendez-vous que dans quelques heures une fois la nuit bien avancée, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait fermer les yeux quelques instants. Sans se douter de la nature des rêves qui allaient l'envahir.

* * *

\- On est bien tous d'accord sur le plan ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix ferme.

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête en inspectant le plan posé sur la table basse.

\- Les Alodi sont connus pour ne pas être commodes et à tirer _puis_ poser les questions. Ne vous faites pas voir. Renchérit Sasuke.

Leurs regards se fixèrent sur la carte et Naruto pris la parole.

\- Je maintiens que l'impliquer est trop dangereux. Elle n'est pas entraînée, ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement. Tu lui fais courir de grands risques.

\- Pour la quinzième fois, elle saura gérer. Elle n'a pas grand chose à faire, et puisque c'est elle qui leur a permis de le récupérer, elle peut nous aider.

\- Mais si elle est blessée ? Ou si elle voit quelqu'un mourir tu y as pensé ? Elle n'est pas comme nous Sasuke. Elle ne saura pas comment gérer un truc pareil.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Naruto. Interviens Karin d'une voix calme, Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir mais elle n'en eut cure. Soit elle risque de nous handicaper, soit elle risque d'être blessée. Ça m'étonne même que tu veuilles absolument l'amener, je veux dire, t'as pas besoin de ça, si tu veux la revoir invite la hein.

Naruto arrêta de respirer, Karin se risquait sur un terrain glissant qui avait des chances d'énerver encore plus leur collègue. Il vit ce dernier intenter un mouvement et il se plaça en barrière entre les deux. La pression montait là où il ne pouvait la gérer.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un amoureux transis. Elle est intelligente et petite. Elle sera utile. Elle nous servira ce soir, et uniquement ce soir. Que cela vous plaise ainsi qu'à elle, ou non. Je me fiche bien de ce qui peut lui arriver, et vous devriez aussi. Dit-il d'un ton calme et crachant.

Il fixa Karin un moment avant de se tourner vers Naruto et de le fixer dans les yeux. Ce regard transmettait la volonté de ne plus se voir contredis. Le blond soupira en signe de paix et de résiliation.

\- Il va falloir lui expliquer le plan du début à la fin. Dit Naruto en s'asseyant finalement face au canapé dans un fauteuil style scandinave.

\- Nous lui expliquerons uniquement ce qu'elle a à faire, puis elle sera écartée. Elle va s'infiltrer dans le conduit Sud-Ouest et déverrouillera la grille. Ils ont forcément ses empreintes, elle sait pourquoi elle le fait. On joue nos carrières, sa vie et mon avenir.

Ses deux collègues hochèrent la tête simultanément. Naruto reprit.

\- On entre en coupant la clôture au Sud-Ouest, on évite les mines anti-personnelles et le radar. Shikamaru nous guidera dans tout ce merdier. Elle entre, repère, ressort. Karin tu resteras avec elle et en surveillance constante. On se fait le plus discret possible.

\- Super, j'adore jouer les baby-sitters, vraiment. Répondit-elle avec sarcasme les sourcils levés en admirant sa dernière french manucure d'un bleu océan.

Sasuke soupira par le nez et Naruto lança un regard à son ami de toujours, ne sachant quoi penser de tout ça. Il voyait quelque chose de différent dans son regard et n'arrivait pas à suivre son raisonnement. Bien qu'ils leur arrivaient très souvent d'être en désaccord ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d'être sur la même longueur d'onde presque naturellement, c'est ce qui les rendait si proches. C'est comme s'ils étaient fait pour être amis. Pourtant, quelque chose se passait chez son ami et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi.

\- On s'équipe, Karin tu prépares l'équipement. Sasuke tu vas la chercher et vous nous rejoindrez au point de de rendez-vous avec un deuxième véhicule. Assure toi qu'elle est prête et équipée elle aussi. Je n'accepterais aucune faute.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour seul réponse et se mit en quête d'aller rejoindre la femme qui n'aidait pas ses insomnies.

* * *

\- Non, attends. Chuchota t-elle à bout de souffle.

Il releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux sombres effrayant avec ses sourcils froncés.

\- Tu oses me contredire ?

\- Non je...

\- Ou bien tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ? La coupa t-il férocement.

Il empoigna ses cheveux dans son poing et posa son autre main sur son sein le pétrissant avec force. Elle gémissait à ce geste et penchait la tête en arrière. Il en profita pour venir poser ses lèvres sur son cou, le couvrant de baisers mouillés. Il remontait vers son oreille dont il mordait le lobe. Elle gémit de manière plus appuyée à cette attention.

\- M. Uchiwa... S'échappa de ses lèvres sous la sensation de plaisir.

\- Sakura. Répondit-il simplement avant de prendre le bout de son sein entre deux doigts et de le pincer légèrement à travers le tissus.

Cela envoya un éclair de plaisir à l'entrejambe de la jeune femme. Elle perdait son souffle et succombait au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il se trouvait derrière elle et sa bouche se perdait toujours dans son cou et sa nuque. Il lâcha la force qu'il exerçait sur ses cheveux et vint placer deux doigts sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Presque par réflexe elle sortit sa petite langue rose et lécha le bout de ses deux doigts qu'il fit bouger légèrement. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas si coquine dis-moi.

Elle rougit à ses paroles qui ne faisait que l'exciter d'autant plus. Son entrejambe était trempé et cela commençait sérieusement à la déranger. La pression montait et elle se sentait démunis. Il la tourna finalement afin qu'ils soient face à face et lui ouvrit sa chemise avec force faisant voler ses boutons. Elle s'exclama à ce mouvement violent prête à râler. Mais elle avala très vite son souffle sous la sensation de ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur sa poitrine, les embrassant, prenant le bout entre ses lèvres et aspirant. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant les emmêlant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle glissait ses mains dans son dos tirant sur son t-shirt. Il la lâcha le temps de se relever et de le retirer avec empressement. Il plaqua alors son torse ferme contre sa poitrine et la sensation de leurs peaux se rencontrant était jouissive. Elle enleva les restants de sa chemise et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle et glissa sa cuisse entre ses jambes en effectuant un mouvement de va et viens, effectuant une friction là où la pression s'exerçait chez Sakura.

\- Oui ! S'exclama t-elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle et en le suivant dans ses mouvements, sentant la pression se relâcher et le plaisir courir dans ses lèvres et son clitoris stimulé.

L'entendre s'exclamer et gémir ainsi le fit grogner et il planta ses mains dans ses hanches, la sentant tendre contre lui. Il sentait lui-même une pression s'exercer dans son bas-ventre et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, lui relever les jambes et la prendre là maintenant contre le mur afin de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes. Et par dessus ce brouillard de plaisir et de désir Sakura sentis son cœur se serrer. Elle avait tant envie de cet homme, de cet homme tout entier. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce doux contact elle sentis un choc vibrer dans tout son corps, son cœur s'accéléra, des papillons volaient dans son ventre et un sentiment de tendresse infinie naquit en elle. Elle se détacha doucement de lui et expira dans un souffle.

\- Sasuke.

Elle n'avait rien à dire de plus, tous ses sentiments se transmettaient dans ce souffle, dans son nom. Sans qu'elle ne le voit venir il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec plus de vigueur et ne lui laissa plus une seconde de répit. Les mains plantées sur ses hanches il la souleva et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. A la sensation de leurs entrejambes se frottant l'une à l'autre le désir revint soudainement avec plus de force. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre dans un ballet où le brun voulait mener la dance. Sakura quand à elle se laissait emmener vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, griffant du bout des ongles ses épaules et sa nuque au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme. Il détacha ses lèvres et la langue de la jeune fille pendait sous le coup. Il la jeta presque sur le lit avant de la retourner avec force et de lui asséner une fessée sur la fesse gauche de manière sec. Un gémissement bruyant de surprise et de plaisir lui échappa. Au moment où la main de son partenaire avait atterris sur elle, un choc retentis et se répandis jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il se pencha derrière elle en collant son bassin au sien et lui mordillait doucement la nuque, tout en déboutonnant son jean et glissant une main dedans. Elle sentis ses doigts se glisser sur son sous-vêtements, frottant contre ses lèvres. Elle bougea le bassin sous la sensation presque trop intense.  
En la sentant si humide il décala le tissus et mis le bout de son index appréciant la preuve de son excitation pour lui. En sentant son doigt la toucher directement elle crut défaillir. Il l'enleva finalement avant d'admirer cette preuve de son désir et le porta à ses lèvres. A cette vision Sakura rougit de plus belle et cacha son visage de gêne.

\- Ne soit pas gênée, c'est si bon de te sentir si prête pour moi. Déclara t-il de sa voix grave et posée, pleine de promesse.

Il la revint à la charge et glissa à nouveau sa main dans son pantalon, en-dessous du sous-vêtement. Il vint placer son majeur à l'entrée de son antre et le glissa doucement, le laissant glisser à l'aide de son excitation. Il fit quelques mouvements de va et vient qui ravirent la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre ce mouvement du bassin. Il fini par joindre son index à l'intérieur de son amante qui miaula presque sous l'étirement dût à ce deuxième doigt. Il accéléra peu à peu le rythme jusqu'à se retrouver enfoncer entièrement en elle, sentant ses parois palpiter au rythme de son cœur. Sakura était prête à exploser, toute cette patience, toute cette pression et voilà qu'elle sentait enfin la délivrance arriver, grâce à lui, grâce à son amant aux yeux de jais planter sur son corps. Elle gémissait en rythme de ses mouvements et lorsqu'il posa le pouce sur son clitoris pour commencer à le masser en petit cercle ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle perdit tout contrôle sur elle-même. Ses gémissement se changèrent en encouragements inintelligibles alors qu'elle tentait de prononcer son nom. Elle sentait les vagues de plaisir arriver en même temps qu'une sonnerie. Elle craqua alors enfin, des vagues de plaisir partant de son clitoris, se diffusant dans son vagin, dans sa poitrine et faisant avoir des spasmes à tout son corps de manière saccadé. A chacun de ces soubresauts une sonnerie retentissait au même rythme. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite trop embrumé par le désir, jusqu'à ce que tout autour d'elle disparaisse et qu'elle se retrouve à battre des cils face à son salon et au bruit de la sonnette qui retentissait. Elle comprit alors, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, elle était en retard, elle était juste habillée d'une serviette et oh mon dieu l'objet de son rêve érotique se trouvait derrière la porte. Sous l'insistance de la sonnerie elle fini par se lever avec précipitation pas tout à fait remise de ses émotions et vint ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face au jeune homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et ne trouva rien à dire sur le coup. Néanmoins elle se rendit compte d'une chose, il était beaucoup plus grand en vrai que dans son rêve.

* * *

Sasuke était énervé. Ceci n'était pas une nouveauté, néanmoins la raison de son énervement elle, l'était. La linguiste qui s'était foutu dans la merde et qu'il tentait d'aider ne daignait même pas répondre au téléphone depuis près d'une heure. Il était en colère parce qu'il était inquiet qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, qu'ils l'aient déjà retrouvée. C'est avec stress qu'il arriva devant chez elle mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Une fois devant sa porte il entendit un bruit étrange et fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête, ce ne pouvait être ce qu'il pensait. Il sonna à plusieurs reprises avec impatience jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre la porte. Dans toute sa carrière, Sasuke avait toujours réussi, avait toujours envisager toutes les situations afin de pouvoir y répondre au mieux. Seulement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte il tomba face à une jeune femme essoufflée, les joues rouges, les genoux tremblants simplement munis d'une serviette. Son esprit se vida sur le coup, ne sachant comment traiter tout ces informations. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda si elle était accompagnée et qu'il la dérangeait en pleine action. Il sentis une colère monter en lui face à cette option, cela lui était parfaitement intolérable. Pourtant, de la manière dont elle se tenait, dont elle le regardait, il comprit qu'elle était seule. Cela n'expliqua pas toute cette situation.

\- M. Uchiwa. Commença t-elle d'une voix rauque, comme si elle l'avait usée.

Il sentis son cœur battre fort dans tout son corps et une sensation étrange lui parcourus le corps. Il se sentis rougir comme un idiot, tentant de maîtriser son regard afin de ne pas la dévisager ou pire, de la reluquer de haut en bas.

\- Je m'étais endormie. Vraiment désolée. Je vous en prie entrez indiqua t-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Sasuke était à bout après seulement quelques secondes et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Qu'est-ce que lui réservait encore cette étrange femme et ces étranges sensations ?

* * *

**Eh beeeeeeh ! Nan j'avoue j'ai a-bu-sé le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre. J'sais pas, j'étais ailleurs.**  
**Mais il est lààààà ! Je savais ce que je voulais faire dans ce chapitre depuis un moment, je voulais même le couper bien plus loin mais finalement le lime a été bien plus long que prévu.**  
**Comme demandé j'essais également de bien développer les autres relations, notamment d'amitié. Au premier écrit de ce chapitre je posais Sasuke en leader et puis voyant les épisodes défilés sur Game One je me suis souvenus que le moteur des personnages et donc de Sasuke, c'était Naruto. J'ai donc réécrit ce passage afin de le mettre en avant.**  
**J'attends avec un peu de _nervosité_**** vos avis sur ce passage plus chaud, j'espère sincèrement que les émotions ont réussie à passer.**  
**By the way, je vous laisse ici mon wattpad où la fanfiction est aussi publiée, ainsi que très bientôt des écrits originaux (que je ne peux pas diffuser ici donc) : user/NyuAka****  
A très bientôt cette fois-ci j'le promets !**


	7. CHAPITRE 6 : La courbe de ton visage

Un silence régnait dans le salon alors que Sasuke attendait qu'elle revienne. Il profita de ce laps de temps pour souffler et tenter de retrouver ses esprits. L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Tentait-elle de le séduire ? Cette idée le fit frissonner et il sentit ses joues chauffées. Puis il se souvint de la manière dont elle s'était enfuie dans la chambre s'habiller sans oser le regarder plus que ça, ce n'était pas logique. Elle ne souhaitait pas le séduire, ce n'était même pas son choix d'être là ce soir. Cette simple pensée lui permit de se remettre en condition pour la mission qui les attendait. Il l'entendit sortir de la chambre et se garda bien de jeter un œil dans sa osa à peine tourner son regard vers elle, comme s'il allait se brûler à sa vision. Il lui demanda si elle était prête d'une voix froide et robotique. N'entendant aucune réponse il décida finalement de lever les yeux vers la jeune femme. Il crut défaillir l'espace d'un instant, la vision de son visage concentré, de ses yeux brillants de réflexion, de ce léger froncement de sourcil, de ses pommettes relevées et de cette lèvre mordillée par réflexe, lui coupa le souffle. Un pincement se fit sentir dans sa poitrine et une sensation étrange dans son ventre. Sakura finit par briser le silence.

\- Après ce soir, j'en aurais fini avec tout ça ?

Il acquiesça en silence incapable de parler de peur d'avoir une voix déraillée ou de sortir sans réfléchir à quel point il avait envie de dessiner son visage du bout des doigts. Il se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre, il était temps de se mettre en route avant de définitivement se couvrir de honte. Il déverrouillait sa voiture et s'installait au siège conducteur, c'était une voiture banalisée noire de location. Il avait un peu d'avance sur elle, en posant les mains sur le volant il s'obligeait à souffler pour reprendre son professionnalisme qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Et en quelques instants il prit une décision, le plan allait changer. Il envoya un sms rapidement à son partenaire "**changement de plan, je m'infiltrerais avec Karin**". Sasuke posa son front sur le volant et se détendait lorsqu'il entendit le signal sonore lui indiquant que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte côté passager, il sentit un poids se glisser sur le siège à côté de lui et un parfum léger lui chatouilla le nez. Ouai, il était définitivement foutu. Dieu merci il faisait noir dans l'habitacle ce qui cachait au moins son léger rougissement.

* * *

Le trajet se passait en silence, Sakura ne savait pas où se mettre. Le combo de son rêve, plus d'avoir trouvé l'objet de ce dernier sur son palier alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette lui avait cramé quelques neurones. Tout le temps qu'elle avait pris en le faisant attendre lui avait surtout servi à se calmer. Autant les battements de son cœur que ses hormones. Ce n'était évidemment pas son premier rêve érotique mais c'était la première fois qu'il était si clair, avec une personne réelle. D'habitude il ne s'agissait que d'une forme indistincte, surtout d'une idée du plaisir qu'un réel amant. Elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait rougis mais elle finit par se convaincre que cela était dut à l'éclairage orangée de sa lampe. A en croire son silence il était surtout agacé par son retard. Elle retint un soupir dans l'habitacle silencieux du véhicule en route. Elle devait se faire petite et de toute façon, son cauchemar était bientôt terminé.

Le véhicule commençait à ralentir aux abords d'un terrain de terre. Les lumières de la ville étaient loin derrière eux. Sakura aperçu un second véhicule tout aussi banal que le leur garé près des arbres difficile à distinguer dans l'obscurité. Elle vit deux silhouettes en sortir et Sasuke en fit de même. Ils parlaient quelques instants, Sasuke fit un bref signe de main vers elle et soudain il revint vers elle mais au lieu de reprendre le volant il vint de son côté et ouvrit sa portière, elle défit sa ceinture et se tourna dans son siège dans sa direction.

\- On se sépare ici pour l'instant Mlle Haruno. Je vous laisse avec mon collègue, vous serez en sécurité. Tenez vous en au plan et tout ira bien.

Elle acquiesça lentement avant de prendre doucement la parole.

\- Qu'en est-il de vous ? Demanda t-elle en espérant que son inquiétude ne transparaisse pas dans sa voix. Sasuke parut étonné et même un peu désarçonné par la question.

\- Je ferais mon travail de mon côté. Moins vous en saurez, mieux cela est pour vous.

\- Oh, bien. Elle se sermonna mentalement en se disant qu'évidemment il n'allait pas tout lui révéler et qu'il avait certainement l'habitude de ce genre de situation, mais alors qu'il se tournait pour s'éloigner elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter.

\- Faites attention ! S'exclama t-elle.

Alors, un sentiment très étrange mais incroyable passa entre eux, alors qu'ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux et qu'ils étaient un peu moins que des inconnus désormais. Sasuke avança doucement sa main et fit enfin ce dont il rêvait depuis le début de cette soirée, il glissa doucement le bout de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme dans une caresse à peine volée. La jeune femme rougit mais pas de gêne cette fois, uniquement de plaisir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il faut plus que des petits mafieux pour me faire tomber. L'ombre d'un sourire se forma sur le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il ajouta. Faites en de même.

Elle lui sourit légèrement en retour et alors qu'ils semblaient loin de tout ce qui les entouraient une voix criarde avec un fort accent de l'est appela Sasuke du volant de la deuxième voiture.

\- Oooooh ! Chéri ! C'est quand tu veux beau gosse ! J'ai pas toute la soirée !

Le concerné retira vite sa main du visage de la jeune femme en faisant la grimace. Il aurait bien volontiers insulté sa partenaire de travail mais il s'était assez humilié pour la soirée. Sans un mot ou un regard de plus il s'en alla. Sakura resta circonspect quand à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'analyser tout ça, une personne s'installa à ses côtés. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendrés qui scintillait presque à la lumière de l'habitacle. Il lui lança un salut joyeux et amical, se permettant de la tutoyer directement. Elle lui sourit en retour en lui rendant la politesse. Il se présenta sous le nom de Naruto, il ne lui demanda pas le sien, évidemment. La voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Sasuke et sa collègue disparue dans le noir de la nuit.

\- Cela risque d'être long avant le début de l'opération, tu peux t'assoupir un moment si tu le souhaites.

Elle acquiesça et se cala contre la fenêtre. Elle se risqua à lui poser les questions qui la taraudait.

\- Est-ce que vous faites ça depuis longtemps ? Je veux dire… travailler pour votre société ?

Il gloussa légèrement sans méchanceté.

\- On peut dire qu'on fait ça depuis toujours oui.

\- Et avec M. Uchi… Sasuke, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne on a grandit ensemble.

Elle acquiesça puis hésita à poser la dernière et plus importante question qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Tout ira bien pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait nonchalante.

Elle entendit un simple ricanement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, reposez-vous maintenant. Lui sourit-il.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se décida à fermer les yeux pour tenter de faire au moins une micro-sieste.

* * *

Karin avait l'impression d'être passée dans un monde parallèle. Le regard concentré sur la route, elle jetait des coups d'œil à son partenaire. Celui-ci revêtait un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu durant toutes ces années. Elle n'osa pas lui poser plus de question car elle savait déjà qu'il risquait de se braquer et d'être encore plus insupportable durant le reste de la mission, voir de la semaine. A la vu de ses joues encore teintées de rose, de son regard perdu au loin et du léger sourire plaqué sur un côté de ses lèvres, elle sentit néanmoins un sentiment de jalousie monter en elle. Ils avaient eu une courte relation par le passé, enfin si tel était le mot. En faite, ils avaient couchés ensemble une seule fois lors d'une mission à Séoul. Elle aurait bien aimé que cela dure plus longtemps mais il était si désintéressé des femmes qu'elle perdit très vite tout espoir d'une réelle relation avec lui, en se consolant de savoir qu'il resterait célibataire. Avec le temps, son coup de cœur pour lui avait passé, alors ce qui la rendait jalouse relevait plus de la fierté. Qu'avait donc cette jeune fille pour le faire réagir ainsi ? Et est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un la regardera de la même manière ? C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle entendit le crachotement de leur radio. C'était Naruto.

\- Où en êtes-vous ?

Sasuke prit le micro pour lui répondre.

\- A environ 5km de la cible.

\- Bien, tenez moi au courant de votre progression.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle vit Sasuke hésiter du coin de l'œil.

\- Comment va notre nouvelle recrue ?

Ça aussi c'était nouveau, la voix qu'il employait pour parler, il paraissait presque… ronronner. Karin affichait sa surprise mais son collègue ne jeta aucun coup d'œil vers elle.

\- Elle s'est endormit comme un bébé 15 minutes après votre départ. Elle avait froid alors je lui ai donné ta veste que t'avais laissé sur la banquette arrière, je me suis dit que c'était préférable pour pas que tu grognes.

Un grognement lui répondit alors et Naruto s'esclaffa.

\- Elle a d'ailleurs posé quelques questions à ton sujet. Dans sa voix, on sentait que Naruto s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Sasuke parut surpris puis ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans savoir exactement quoi répondre.

\- Et elle s'inquiète pour toi mec. Cette fois-ci le ton était toujours aussi rieur mais sérieux.

Sasuke ressentit à nouveau ce pincement dans la poitrine. Il se reprit avant de redevenir l'idiot qu'il avait semblé être tout au long de la soirée.

\- Je te recontacterais quand on sera arrivé sur place.

Il coupa court à la conversation, et dans un grand soupir se cala contre sa fenêtre avec une main sur le visage, qu'il frotta.

Le brun sentait le regard de Karin sur lui mais n'était pas d'humeur à répondre de sa curiosité.

\- Tout va bien ? Fini t-elle par demander doucement de peur de faire face à ses crises de nerfs qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Très bien ! Ajouta t-il d'une voix rauque et bourrin derrière sa main. Finissons-en. Déclara t-il plus doucement sans toutefois enlever sa main.

Karin décida de ne pas insister et se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant, parce qu'il lui fallait un moment pour faire disparaître les traces de rouge sur son visage et son coup qui étaient apparues lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui et pire, que son sentiment était partagé. Lui qui avait toujours mis en première priorité son travail et le retrouver _lui_, regrettait presque de l'avoir embarquée dans tout ça.

* * *

**Alleeeer ! J'suis la plus grande procrastineuse du monde francophone ! **

**Je n'ai franchement aucune excuse, rien, pour ce retard aberrant. Me voilà donc à écrire à 6h du matin CET en pleine insomnie et devant Gumball.**  
**Il faut vraiment que je me mette des coups de pieds pour continuer, alors même que je sais où je veux aller, et ce que je veux faire à mes personnages !**  
**J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ! Merci pour vos retours à chaque fois, même si je ne les mérite pas, c'est ce qui me fait continuer et avoir envie de terminé cette histoire !**  
**Des bisous, du love et de l'encouragement en ces temps de confinement **


	8. CHAPITRE 7 : Le tout arrive

\- Mais merde il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? Hurla t-il en tentant de comprimer la plaie.

Du sang, il y avait du sang partout. Sur ses mains, sur la banquette, l'odeur de ferraille saturait l'habitacle de la voiture. Son cerveau n'avait pas encore intégré tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle entendait les voix se hurler dessus, elle sentait la voiture ballotter à chaque coup de volant brusque, et elle tentait de reconstituer ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

Ca avait commencé il y a de cela deux heures à une heure déjà avancée de la nuit. Elle avait été réveillée en sursaut par Naruto qui parlait à toute vitesse, lui intimant l'ordre de le rejoindre devant la voiture. Là il éclaira le capot sur lequel était posé un plan très précis d'un bâtiment, avec par-dessus un calque sur lequel était inscrit des croix à des endroits périphériques du bâtiment ainsi que des informations détaillées.. Elle le parcourut des yeux et put y lire "conduit latéral gauche" sur lequel une flèche était dessinée. Elle suivit l'étroit trait qui se divisait en plusieurs traits afin de desservir toutes les pièces du complexe. Naruto posa le doigt sur ce conduit et lui expliqua.

\- Ils vont entrer par ici, ils devraient l'avoir atteint d'ici quelques minutes. Ton boulot c'est de les conduire dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à cet emplacement.

Il désigna un autre endroit marqué d'une croix rouge de l'autre côté.

\- D'après nos sources c'est la pièce la plus sécurisée et donc celle où ils ont dut cacher le BOZ.

Sakura hocha la tête avec sérieux.

\- Voilà votre oreillette, ils vous entendront mais devront éviter de vous répondre afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Quand à moi je dois aller couvrir leur sortie et fuite si tout se passe comme prévu. Tenez vous en au plan et tout se passera bien.

Le stress monta dans tout le corps de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle sentit le froid autour d'elle, la gravité de la situation lui embrumait l'esprit. Elle avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'irréel. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sentit la colonne d'air frais pénétrer son nez et ses poumons. Naruto s'équipa, elle entendit le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on chargeait mais préféra ne pas s'y attarder, autant ne pas se mettre plus de pression. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se tourna vers son propriétaire.

\- Ça va aller, d'accord ? Lui souria t-il avec gentillesse.

Elle en fut presque ému mais se reprit, elle devait garder la tête froide. Elle lui sourit en retour et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la noirceur de la nuit. Une fois seule elle prit conscience du silence pesant qui l'entourait, seulement entrecoupé de hiboux que l'on entendait au loin. Elle prit le plan qu'elle plia et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de la voiture, elle alluma la lumière au plafond et prit la petite oreillette couleur chaire qu'on lui avait confiée. Elle la mit et l'enfonça dans son oreille avec gêne. Elle attendit avec appréhension mais n'entendant rien elle prit la parole.

\- A… Allô ? Demanda t-elle, doutant que quelqu'un l'entende.

Un grésillement lui répondit avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

\- Je vous reçois 5/5 ! Vous m'entendez bien ?

C'était Naruto. Elle soupira avec soulagement sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

\- Oui très bien. Des nouvelles des autres ?

\- Ils devraient entrer en communication d'ici quelques instants.

Un autre grésillement lui répondit et une voix féminine s'éleva.

\- Je te manque déjà beau blond ?

\- Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars. Un ricanement lui répondit.

\- Un peu de sérieux. Une voix rauque rétorqua d'un ton froid.

Sakura se sentit rougir comme une idiote. Comment une simple voix pouvait la chambouler à ce point ? C'était idiot, elle était idiote.

\- On arrive au grillage ouest, on ne pourra plus communiquer à partir de ce moment là.

Remettant en place le plan face à elle, Sakura se concentra sur ce qu'il avait indiqué. Elle les entendit respirer, ils avaient l'air de ramper. Puis un chuchotement s'adressa à elle.

\- Tu es prête ?

Le ton était différent de celui employé auparavant, presque avenant, oserait-elle dire même un peu doux.

\- Oui, je suis prête. Répondit-elle dans un souffle, son rythme cardiaque plus élevé que la normal.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse mais sut qu'il l'avait entendu. Elle devait se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur cette ligne.

\- On y est. Lui confirma une voix murmurée.

A cet instant elle se concentra sur le plan et mit son doigt sur l'endroit par lequel ils étaient censé entrer.

\- Une fois la grille passée, vous devriez atteindre un conduit 50 mètres plus loin droit devant vous.

Elle attendait avec angoisse quelques instants. Elle crut déceler des bruits de ferrailles en arrière plan.

\- On est à l'intérieur.

\- Au premier croisement vous prendrez à droite.

Elle les imagina, se faufilant dans un conduit à peine assez large pour leur permettre de ramper et ce dans une chaleur insoutenable. Elle fit glisser son doigt le long du plan et continua à les guider à travers ce dédale jusqu'à la pièce en question.

\- Ici vous devriez tomber sur un accès chiffré à l'aide d'un mot de passe. Je n'ai aucune informations là-dessus par contre.

\- C'est normal ne vous en faites pas, on a travaillé cette information en interne. Lui répondit la voix de Naruto.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, évidemment encore une information qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle comprenait et en même temps elle était vexée d'être laissée de côté. On l'avait mêlée à tout ce bourbier de force alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne et à la fois on la traitait comme une paria. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un grognement.

\- Ça ne marche pas. Dit une voix dans un chuchotement si bas qu'elle mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Quoi ? Non, impossible ! Shika a été certain là-dessus ! Répondit Naruto un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Je te dis que ça ne marche pas. Répondit la voix sur le même ton en tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible tout en étant tendue.

\- "succede tutto". On l'a bossé et rebossé, impossible qu'ils aient pu le changer entre temps !

\- Le tout arrive ? S'étonna Sakura à haute voix.

\- Ils sont originaires d'Italie, nous avons déchiffré ce mot de passe dans un algorithme de traduction, ça devait être aussi simple que ça merde !

Sakura réfléchit à toute vitesse, retraçant ses propres connaissances linguistiques tentant de trouver une issue.

\- Essais le tout inversé, on n'a pas le temps on va se faire griller au prochain tour de garde qui commence dans 4 minutes.

\- Je sais putain, t'es pas d'un grand secours. S'exclama la voix de Sasuke cette fois audible et empreinte d'agacement ainsi que d'impatience.

\- Je fais c'que j'peux, il nous faut une solution. Ou annuler la mission, on peut pas prendre le risque de griller nos couvertures aussi vite.

\- On ne part pas sans le BOZ.

\- Sasuke pour une fois suis les ordres.

\- Je t'emm… Mais il se fit couper la parole par Sakura.

\- D'où sont-ils originaires en Italie ? Demanda t-elle de manière saccadée.

\- C'est pas vraiment le moment de…

\- Répondez juste à ma question ! S'exclama t-elle avec agacement et un claquement de langue.

\- De Sicile d'après nos informations.

\- La Sicile a un dialecte bien à elle, qui ne descend pas de l'italien mais du latin vulgaire.

\- Je… comprends pas bien.

\- C'est une langue à part avec son propre système qui vit en parallèle de l'Italien, je vous ferais un cour une autre fois là-dessus. La manière d'aborder "arriver" peut différer. Essayez "tuttu arrivari" ou bien "tuttu futuru".

Elle attendit en se mordant le bout du pouce avec angoisse.

\- Ça marche. Répondit la voix de Karin dans un murmure presque surpris.

Sakura se permit de soupirer avec soulagement.

\- Plus que 2 minutes avant le changement de garde.

\- J'ai l'objectif. On sort.

Tapant doucement du pied, la jeune femme ne se rendit même pas compte que la tension reprenait possession de son corps. Ca devait bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal, le plus dur était fait.

\- On est dans le conduit.

\- Prenez cette fois-ci à gauche puis au bout du conduit encore à gauche. De là vous devriez arriver à 70 mètres environ de la clôture Sud.

\- Je suis positionné pour vous y rejoindre.

Une attente insupportable prit place dans la communication.

\- On a un problème. Dit une voix dans un souffle court. On ne peut pas sortir pour l'instant.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça pour l'instant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a deux hommes à environ 8 mètres de nous.

\- Y'a pas le temps, neutralisez les et sortez, immédiatement. La voix de Naruto était stricte et n'attendait aucune contradiction de la part de qui que ce soit.

Un son étouffé et des coups se firent entendre. Aucune voix pour leur indiquer ce qu'il se passait, puis une énorme sirène se mit à retentir dans son écouteur ainsi qu'au loin à probablement plusieurs kilomètres de sa position.

\- On s'est fait repérer ! On bouge !

\- Sakura, il va falloir que vous nous sortiez de là, on aura pas le temps de rejoindre notre véhicule sinon on risque de se faire descendre avant.

\- Quoi ?! Mais attendez, je fais quoi moi ? La panique prenait place dans sa voix et dans son corps.

\- Vous conduisez jusqu'à la 66ème et prenez l'embouchure sur votre droite. La voix semblait pressée.

Avec précipitation Sakura balança le plan sur le siège passager et tourna la clé dans le contact avant d'embrayer. Elle fila à toute allure tout en entendant des jurons dans son oreille.

\- Ils sont sur nous !

\- Je vous couvre ! Dépêchez-vous !

Sakura appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Des coups de feu se firent entendre et lui semblait de plus en plus proche alors qu'elle approchait du point de rendez-vous. Soudain, le temps sembla se suspendre, elle entendit un grognement étouffé dut à une blessure elle en était certaine.

\- Tiens le coup mon ami ! On y est presque ! Entendit-elle la voix de Naruto s'exclamer avec inquiétude.

Merde, elle devait rester concentrée sur la route. Elle était si proche, sur une route faite de terre éclairée uniquement par les phares. Lorsqu'elle vit émerger subitement une tignasse rouge des fourrés elle freina avec brusquerie et le véhicule cala. C'était Karin en face d'elle qui la tint en joue l'espace d'un instant avant de se rendre compte que c'était son alliée. Elle accourut côté conducteur et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

\- Bouge ! Je prends la relève !

Sakura ne se fit pas prier et se déplaça vers le siège passager avec précipitation et s'emmêla légèrement au niveau du frein à main. Elle vit une tignasse blonde sortir à son tour à la lumière des phares et tenir à son bras un corps qui boitait. Il arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture et ouvrit la porte de derrière avant d'y déposer le corps avec brusquerie. Sakura se déplaça à nouveau et vint prendre place sur la banquette arrière presque par réflexe. Elle décala la tête de la personne inerte et put apercevoir le visage de Sasuke ruisselant, d'un pâle effrayant, les yeux fermés et exprimant la souffrance dans la semi-obscurité. Elle balaya son corps du regard et se stoppa sur son flanc gauche plein de sang. Un bourdonnement prit place dans ses oreilles et elle eut du mal à respirer cet air débordant désormais d'une odeur de métal rouillé. Elle sentit le véhicule faire une embardée à toute allure et accélérer plus vite que jamais et entendit au loin des coups de feu tirés. Les mains tremblantes elle les posa au niveau de la plaie et tenta de comprimer autant que possible dans un réflexe des premiers gestes de secours qu'elle avait appris. Elle vit Naruto chercher frénétiquement dans la boîte à gants en dégageant tout un tas d'objet avant de sortir des bandes de gaz. Il déchira l'emballage avec précipitation et les lança à Sakura sans même la regarder. Elle les attrapa comme elle put et les appliqua sur la blessure. Ils s'imbibèrent en quelques secondes seulement. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Il allait mourir, c'était sur et certain, elle venait à peine de le rencontrer et il allait mourir ! Sentant la terreur grimper en elle, Sakura se secoua mentalement. Elle paniquerait plus tard, pour l'instant elle devait se servir de son adrénaline et de sa tête pour se sortir de là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-elle à l'attention de Naruto.

Ce dernier dégaina un téléphone jetable d'une vieille édition et composa un raccourcis téléphonique.

\- Shikamaru putain ! Sasuke est touché ! Il nous faut de l'aide et très vite ! Trouve le premier médecin dans le coin !

Il sembla écouter son interlocuteur et raccrocha sans dire un mot de plus.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller.

Sakura ne sut s'il lui parlait à elle ou bien s'il tentait de se rassurer. Elle garda une main sur la plaie et tenta de faire abstraction de l'humidité contre sa peau qu'elle savait être du sang, _son_ sang.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, les lumières de la ville baignaient la voiture. La voiture s'engagea avec précipitation sur la rocade périphérique et sortit à un endroit de la ville qu'elle connaissait comme étant aisé. La voiture s'arrêta avec fracas devant un immeuble de 4 étages avec de grandes portes. Un homme attendait devant que Naruto héla, c'était visiblement le médecin dépêché sur place. Naruto et Karin sortirent avec fracas et la porte en face de Sakura s'ouvrit, Naruto reprit le corps maintenant inconscient de Sasuke. La jeune femme aux yeux verts les suivit avec angoisse, ils entrèrent dans un appartement dont elle ne fit même pas attention. Le médecin, un homme cinquantenaire, d'origine asiatique enleva sa veste avec précipitation et se mit à donner des invectives.

\- Placez le sur la table !

Un bras dégagea ce qui s'y trouvait et le corps sans vie se retrouva sur le dos sur le bois de la table. Sakura vint se placer au niveau de la tête de Sasuke et déposa une main sur son front avec douceur. Naruto déchira le haut de son partenaire et se retrouvèrent face à la plaie béante. Le médecin ouvrit la mallette qu'il avait avec lui et prit une seringue, qu'il emplit d'un liquide incolore.

\- La nuit va être rude, il va falloir nettoyer cette plaie, je n'y vois rien.

Naruto ouvrit avec vitesse plusieurs placards de la cuisine et revint avec autant de serviettes qu'il ait put trouver. Il épongea au maximum le sang et alors l'impact de la balle net fut visible.

\- La balle n'est pas ressortis. Sans radio je ne peux pas savoir avec précision si un organe a été touché.

Il tâta le torse de son patient de ses doigts et hocha la tête.

\- Rien n'a l'air perforé. Mh, l'impact m'a l'air propre et la balle est intacte, je vais pouvoir la retirer.

A ces mots il prit une pince plate dans ses affaires, et grogna.

\- Malgré l'anesthésie ça risque de faire mal. Tenez le bien.

Sakura posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Naruto sur ses jambes. Un horrible bruit mouillé prit place alors que le médecin tentait d'atteindre la balle sous la peau. Le corps de Sasuke se souleva avec brusquerie et alors il grogna avec difficulté. Tout en maintenant ses mains sur ses épaules, Sakura posa son front contre le sien en sens inverse.

\- Ça va aller, tiens encore un peu. Chuchota t-elle en espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Le corps de Sasuke se calma un peu mais continuait à trembler. Le médecin ressortit alors sa pince avec la balle, qu'il jeta dans l'évier. Il revint nettoyer la plaie et sortis une aiguille ainsi qu'un fil de nylon. Il fit plusieurs points de sutures et jeta l'aiguille imbibée de sang également dans l'évier avant d'apposer un bandage. Naruto relâcha les jambes du patient et Sakura déposa sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Il sortit une poche d'un liquide transparent et l'accrocha à un meuble en l'air et le joignit via un fil dans le bras du blessé.

\- Il aura besoin d'être surveillé et sa plaie devra être nettoyée. Appelez moi si elle s'infecte ou si sa température monte.

Sans plus de cérémonie il quitta l'appartement. Sakura prit une chaise et s'asseya à côté de la tête de Sasuke, continuant à lui caresser doucement les cheveux dans un geste involontaire. L'adrénaline avait fini par déserter son corps et elle sentit un poids s'affaisser sur ses épaules. Elle était si fatiguée mais ne voulait pas quitter des yeux l'objet de toute son attention. Elle ne vit ni le médecin partir, ni le regard que lui jeta Naruto. Ce dernier se tourna vers Karin qui était au téléphone avec Shikamaru vraisemblablement en train de faire un rapport de la situation. Elle raccrocha quand il arriva à son niveau. Elle s'assit dans un soupir sur le canapé. Naruto suivit son mouvement en se passant une main sur le visage visiblement éprouvé.

\- Alors ?

\- Il est tiré d'affaire pour l'instant. Il s'est passé quoi là-bas putain ?

\- On s'est fait surprendre. Deux mecs qui prenaient leur pose à cet endroit précisément nous a empêchés de te rejoindre aussi vite que prévu, la relève venait d'arriver et ils se sont rendus compte que le BOZ avait disparu.

\- On aurait dut annuler la mission plutôt que de prendre du retard et vous mettre en danger.

\- Il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire, tu sais que c'est le dernier indice qui peut l'amener à son frère.

Naruto hocha la tête le regard grave.

\- D'après Shikamaru ils n'ont pas pu nous identifier, nos couvertures sont toujours assurées pour l'instant.

\- C'est déjà ça de pris.

Un silence pesant prit place.

\- Et pour elle on fait quoi ? Demanda t-elle en désignant de la tête la jeune femme aux cheveux roses restée près du corps toujours inanimé de leur collègue.

\- Elle est trop impliquée mais elle en a assez vu.

\- Tu aurais dut voir ça, lorsqu'il lui parlait directement toute sa communication non-verbale changeait, en faite même sa voix suffisait à savoir comme il était différent.

\- J'ai entendu.

\- Et quand elle nous a sortis du pétrin, il lui a fait confiance immédiatement sans y réfléchir. C'était un peu… effrayant.

\- Je sais.

La voix de Naruto semblait empreinte de réflexion. Le regard braqué sur les deux personnes plus loin, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour l'instant laissons la. Nous envisagerons la suite lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Déclara t-il calmement.

Karin haussa les épaules et soupira d'un air las, presque fatiguée.

\- Je dois aller faire mon rapport, je rejoins le centre. Contacte moi en cas de besoin.

Elle se leva et claqua la porte derrière elle. Naruto lui lança un regard sans rien répondre et retourna son regard sur ces cheveux roses

\- J'espère ne pas me tromper.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Hellooooooo !**

**Beh j'suis contente de le sortir celui-là !**  
**Et très contente du résultat un peu plus axé action.**

**Si jamais je me suis servis d'un dictionnaire sicilien ne parlant pas cette langue (plus spécialisée dans les langues germaniques), si un.e sicilien.e passe par ici et souhaite le modifier pour quelque chose de plus correct c'est avec grand plaisir !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, le dernier commentaire de cndlea est ce qui m'a motivée à l'écrire aussi vite ! :)**

**Je suis également sur un OS n'ayant rien à voir avec cette histoire, même pas sur ce couple, orienté sur une relation dom/sub, très érotique dans une relation de geôlier/prisonnière, j'en suis déjà à 14k mots et ce n'est pas fini donc il sera conséquent et je pense le sortir avant le prochain chapitre.**

**A très bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures héhé ! **


	9. CHAPITRE 8 : Ma main contre la sienne

Sakura alluma les lumières d'une salle de bain petite mais pratique. A son reflet dans le miroir elle se reconnut à peine; des cernes énormes, la peau pâle, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux vitreux. Quel spectacle pouvait-elle donner. Elle tourna le robinet et se lava les mains avec un savon qui traînait sur le côté du lavabo. Elle frotta autant qu'elle put, tentant de faire partir toute trace de sang séché de sa peau. Ce dernier remontait sur ses poignets et ses avant-bras qu'elle lava avec autant de vigueur. Une fois finalement propre elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, la sensation de froid soudain sur ses yeux la réveilla et la soulagea en même temps. Les événements de la veille lui revenait en flash, jusqu'au moment où ils sont arrivés dans cet appartement. La dure réalité la rattrapa et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle s'appuya sur le lavabo en porcelaine et prit de grande goulées d'air frais. Rien de tout ceci n'était normal ou même possible dans une vie normale. Pourquoi, comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et son souffle lui manquer de plus en plus. Assise sur le sol elle releva ses genoux et se mit à respirer entre ses jambes avec force. Elle sentit la tête lui tourner et ses pensées se perdre et devenir incompréhensible. Elle eut juste le temps de se dire qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse avant de sentir sa tête partir en avant. Une main froide se posa sur son front et la rattrapa à temps. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et vit Naruto le visage inquiet. Il l'aida à se redresser et lui tendis une barre de céréales.

\- Tiens, tu dois être en hypoglycémie en plus du choc.

Elle tendit la main avec difficulté et lui fut reconnaissante de son acte, elle mordit dans la barre et le goût sucré se propagea dans sa bouche. Un frisson se propagea dans son corps accueillant cette énergie nouvelle. Elle souffla un merci tout en gardant les yeux baissés.

\- Viens te reposer. Dit-il tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé car le lit était désormais occupé par le brun toujours inconscient. Sakura posa la joue contre le tissus et étala ses jambes, sa taille lui permettait de le faire. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s'envoler dans les événements récents et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Naruto mangea la dernière bouchée de sa barre énergétique et avala cul sec un verre d'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme et décida de prendre un plaid qui traînait sur le fauteuil annexe et le déposa sur elle. Elle bougea légèrement et se retourna. Il fila dans la cuisine à nouveau et prit un plateau sur lequel il mit des cachets de médicaments et un verre d'eau, avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte vit on collègue et ami toujours inconscient à la lueur de la lampe de chevet. Il vint déposer le plateau sur la table de chevet et l'entendit remuer. Il se retourna vers lui et le vit ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Il vint près de lui et lui sourit avec amitié.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur mon pote.

Sasuke inspira et tenta de se relever avec difficulté, Naruto l'aida avec précipitation.

\- Vas-y avec douceur, ils t'ont pas loupé.

\- J'ai connu… Commença t-il d'une voix rocailleuse avant d'être coupé par une toux. J'ai connu pire.

Une fois installé dans une position assise il sentit sa tête lui tourner et il fallut quelques secondes pour que le monde arrête de se mouvoir autour de lui. Son ami lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il prit volontiers entre des doigts tremblant qu'il sentait encore faible, puis lui glissa des cachets pour la douleur lui précisa t-il. Ce sentiment de frais descendant dans son corps le réveilla un peu plus et lui fit le plus grand bien. Son épaule était engourdis mais une douleur aiguë résonnait dans celle-ci.

\- Que s'est-il passé après ? Sa voix lui semblait étrangère même à lui, toujours éraillée.

\- On a eut le temps d'arriver ici, Shikamaru a dépêché un médecin pour toi qui a pu retirer la balle sans séquelles. Karin est retournée au centre maintenant qu'on a récupéré le BOZ.

\- Est-ce que…? Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto secouait la tête négativement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore épluché, je me suis dit que ce serait à toi de le faire.

Sasuke soupira et grimaça alors qu'il tente de s'installer plus confortablement.

\- Comment va t-elle ? Demanda t-il sans oser regarder son partenaire qu'il entendit soupirer.

\- Elle n'est pas blessée physiquement mais elle est épuisée moralement. Elle en a vu beaucoup ce soir et a fini par faire une crise d'angoisse.

A ces paroles il sentit un sentiment désagréable se propager en lui, de la culpabilité très vraisemblablement. Il avait terriblement envie de la voir, de s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle allait bien.

\- Tu sais… Naruto semblait hésiter à dire ceci. Elle ne t'as pas lâché.

\- Mh ? Le brun tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Quand tu étais blessé. Elle ne t'as pas lâché, j'ai dû la forcer à aller se reposer.

Une douce sensation se diffusa dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il tenta de rester impassible mais son ami le connaissait trop bien.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Sasuke. Pourquoi l'avoir amenée dans cette mission ? Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque, autant pour nous que pour elle ? Pourquoi avoir changé le plan à la dernière minute pour vous faire entrer toi et Karin à la place ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa finalement. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne le savait pas. C'était une pulsion qu'il avait eu, sur un coup de tête. C'était irréfléchis et stupide juste un prétexte pour la revoir.

\- Sur le moment je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tenta t-il de se justifier.

\- La meilleure chose pour qui ? Répondit le blond du tac-au-tac.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai merdé. Il soupira. Ils n'ont rien sur elle de toute façon, j'irais la voir et elle pourra s'en aller après ça.

Il était passablement irrité rien qu'à cette idée mais il le garda bien pour lui. Il savait quelle était leur priorités à tous les deux.

Une sonnerie de téléphone venant du salon les fit réagir en même temps.

\- C'est le mien, ne bouge pas avec ta blessure. Déclara Naruto en sortant de la pièce

Arrivé dans le salon il prit son téléphone et décrocha en voyant le nom de Shikamaru s'afficher sur l'écran. il aperçu la jeune femme sur le canapé se tourner vers lui en se frottant les yeux.

\- Sasuke est réveillé si vous souhaitez aller lui parler. Dit-il avant de partir dans une conversation téléphonique.

A cette phrase Sakura se releva d'un coup, elle enleva le plaid de ses genoux et se dirigea vers la porte les yeux et l'esprit toujours embué. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il aille bien mais elle appréhendait de le revoir. Elle toqua doucement à la porte entrouverte et jeta un coup d'œil. Le bras dans une écharpe, buvant un verre d'eau à l'aide de l'autre, il se tourna vers elle et l'invita à entrer alors qu'il déposait le verre vide sur la petite table de chevet. Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur la chaise en face du lit et n'osa le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai dut te faire peur ce soir, je m'en excuse. Commença t-il sans être sûr de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a effrayée. Dit-elle doucement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche le regard toujours fixé au sol.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Naruto m'a dit que tu avais fait une crise de… Commença t-il mais elle le coupa en relevant son regard vers lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Et si tu avais été tué ?!

Sasuke ne comprit pas bien le sens de sa question. Son regard d'un vert changeant vibrait d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

\- C'est le risque dans mon travail. Répondit-il simplement, incertain de dire ce qu'il fallait.

\- Ça ne rend pas la chose plus acceptable pour autant. Répondit-elle dans un souffle, son expression parut plus douce mais toujours déterminée.

\- Mais, nous venons de nous rencontrer. Tenta t-il dans une approche d'apaiser les choses en y mettant de la perspective. Elle parut s'en agacer et répondit presque attristée.

\- Justement, nous venons de nous rencontrer. Lui répondit-elle espérant qu'il comprenne que c'était le début de tout.

Un silence s'installa, Sasuke déglutit alors que les paroles de la jeune femme en face de lui tournaient dans sa tête. Son regard toujours plaqué sur lui il tenta d'y lire ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Ses yeux d'un vert désormais foncés semblait le traiter d'idiot. Peut-être l'était-il, idiot pensa t-il après tout. En tout cas il en avait le comportement avec elle.

\- J'ai modifié le plan. Déclara t-il platement.

\- Quoi ? Répondit-elle sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Durant cette mission, c'est toi qui aurait dut pénétrer ce bâtiment avec Karin, tu es bien plus petite que nous. Il la vit ouvrir puis refermer la bouche à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Souffla t-elle dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- T'imaginer là-bas, en première ligne, même si cela voulait dire atteindre mon objectif. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre.

Cette fois-ci il ne put soutenir son regard, il se sentait plus idiot que jamais maintenant qu'il mettait des mots sur ce qu'il n'avait réussi à admettre à son ami et partenaire juste avant. Il entendit la chaise grincer et en déduisit qu'elle se levait pour s'en aller. Il sentit soudain une main sur la sienne, l'aperçu du coin de l'œil. Cette main pâle et fraîche qui se déposait sur la sienne qui semblait si raide et abîmée. Sakura sentait quand à elle son cœur s'accélérer mais elle avait agit sans réfléchir, juste emportée par cette pulsion. Sasuke n'osa bouger sa main et profita juste de ce contact doux, un sentiment qui lui était presque étranger.

\- Elle est si douce. Murmura t-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

Un petit rire lui répondit avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses paroles et il rougit légèrement le regard toujours fixé sur cette scène qui lui était si peu familière.

\- On dirait que tu n'as jamais tenu la main de quelqu'un.

\- Jamais.

Il semblait affreusement sérieux dans sa réponse et Sakura s'inquiéta que cela soit vrai ou faux. Sasuke y réfléchis, ses mains avaient toujours servis d'outils, d'armes. Elles avaient blessé, mutilé, tué. Mais elles n'avaient jamais été tenues ou caressées.

\- J'ai toujours été entraîné à faire ce travail. Je n'ai connu que ça. Dit-il simplement, ne dévoilant aucune information sensible mais souhaitant être toujours franc avec elle.

Sakura encaissa et tenta d'imaginer ce qu'avait put être son enfance, son adolescence et sa vie d'adulte jusqu'à maintenant. Un sentiment de tendresse naquit au creux de son ventre.

\- Moi je te tiendrais la main.

Sasuke releva son regard de leur mains jointes à son visage lui souriant tout simplement. Un sourire sincère n'exprimant que la gentillesse qui jaillissait d'elle la faisant rayonner. Ayant peur de l'effrayer ou de mal faire quelque chose il se risqua à tourner sa main et se retrouva paume à paume avec celle plus petite de Sakura.

Au même moment un bruit se fit entendre et Naruto apparut à la porte rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Sasuke retira sa main par réflexe mais pas assez vite pour que Naruto ne remarque pas leur petit manège même s'il n'en fit aucun commentaire. Sakura quand à elle ne s'en offusqua pas, il s'agissait d'un moment privilégié qu'ils n'avaient pas vocation à partager.

\- Sakura je dois me rendre en ville, je pourrais passer à ton appartement pour récupérer de quoi te changer ? Nous devons te garder un ou deux jours afin de s'assurer que tout va bien, tu comprends c'est le protocole.

\- Oui bien sur je… attends tu sais où j'habite ?

Naruto ne répondit rien et tourna le regard vers Sasuke, semblant se dédouaner de quoi que ce soit.

\- Evidemment. Dit-elle en grommelant tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tiens, prend moi un t-shirt et un pantalon, ça devrait amplement suffire. Dit-elle en lui jetant ses clés qu'il rattrapa au vol. Et ne t'avises pas de fouiller dans mes sous-vêtements ! Le prévint-elle sur le ton de l'amusement.

Le blond sembla embarrassé et amusé en même temps, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire idiot.

\- Tout dépend sur quoi je… Commença t-il avec amusement mais sa voix se fana au regard noir que lui jeta son ami. Je file moi haha ! Déclara t-il une goutte de sueur au front.

Sakura ne comprit pas bien son manège car tournant le dos au brun. Lorsque Naruto fut parti elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard curieux.

\- Il est bizarre ton ami.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Répondit Sasuke le visage impassible, feignant de ne pas savoir ce qui l'avait fait fuir.

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement qu'elle couvrit de sa main.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse. Dit-il toujours franc avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Dis celui revenu d'entre les morts.

\- On exagère toujours mon décès.

\- Juste un peu. Répondit-elle en pouffant.

Sasuke commença à bouger et sentit un frisson de douleur lui parcourir son épaule immobile.

\- Prend le lit, tu dois te reposer.

\- Quoi ?! Non non, tu restes ici. Le canapé me va très bien. Elle semblait presque lui donner un ordre.

Elle lui sourit plus gentiment et déclara.

\- Repose toi et guéris, nous aurons tout le loisir de parler plus tard.

\- Bien Madame. Soupira t-il en posant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur et en fermant les yeux feignant de dormir.

\- Si tu me cherches, je serais dans la pièce à côté. Dit-elle jovialement et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Sasuke lança un regard dans sa direction avec interrogation. Était-ce une invitation ou avait-il rêvé ? Non, rien d'explicite, tout ça se passait dans sa tête.  
Il se remémora cette sensation grisante de fourmillements lorsque sa main s'était retrouvée contre la sienne. Il ferma définitivement les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.  
De l'autre côté de la porte Sakura s'insultait mentalement de tous les noms. C'était là la pire tentative de drague auquel on pouvait assister. "je serais dans la pièce à côté" mais quelle phrase clichée tout droit sortis d'un nanar, que voulait-elle qu'il fasse avec son épaule de toute façon. Elle rougit et se passa une main sur le visage le cœur battant. Dormir ne lui serait que bénéfique. Elle se recoucha bien volontiers sur le canapé remis le plaid sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux en ayant des images de leurs mains jointes. Elle sourit heureuse.

* * *

Naruto freina au feu et soupira une énième fois. Ne vous y trompez pas, il était de voir son ami sourire et se comporter comme un être humain pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie. Il le méritait, lui seul savait à quel point il était la personne qui méritait le plus de vivre sa vie. Mais bon sang, un homme influencé par ses sentiments était une menace pour lui et pour ses partenaires. Sa blessure aurait pu être pire, il aurait put y passer merde ! Il se passa une main dans les cheveux qu'il frotta vigoureusement à la recherche d'une solution à tout ça. Une voiture derrière lui klaxonna pour lui faire signe d'avancer maintenant que le feu était passé au vert.

Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme il se gara et entreprit de trouver son numéro d'appartement. Il passa son doigt sur les noms et s'arrêta à Haruno. Il monta les escaliers au pas de course sans attendre l'ascenseur. Tout était prétexte à rester en mouvement. Il souffla et s'avança dans le couloir vers sa porte mais une chose attira son attention, la porte était abîmée sur les bords. Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta pour la fixer du regard et détailler chaque morceau tout en essayant d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect. La serrure semblait avoir été forcée. Avec silence il sortit un glock de son dos caché auparavant par son t-shirt. Avec des mouvements lents il enclencha la sécurité et le mit en joug devant lui. D'une main il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune résistance. Il se glissa avec souplesse et parcouru la pièce du regard l'arme toujours tendu devant lui. Tout était retourné, les meubles semblaient avoir été vidés. Seul la lumière entrant par la fenêtre du salon éclairait l'endroit. Il avança à pas feutré en évitant les débris par terre. Il parcourut chacune des pièces sur le quai-vive mais rien, l'appartement était dénué de toute présence. Il soupira et rangea son arme à la même place et se mit à arpenter le lieu en détaillant ce qui avait été dérangé. Des affaires principalement, il vit un bureau retourné et il crut y lire des documents officiels d'un bureau de recherche, son travail vraisemblablement. Dans la chambre l'armoire avait été vidée, tout les affaires féminines renversées au sol. Ceux qui étaient venus cherchait quelque chose de précis. Il s'empara d'un sac de sport et y fourra des affaires sans trop être regardant se disant qu'il valait mieux trop que pas assez et ne surtout pas s'éterniser ici. Il secoua le sac et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le fermer il vu des sous-vêtements à terre, elle en aura surement besoin. En essayant de préserver son intimité il les mit de la même manière dans le sac et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il se débattait avec l'attache d'un soutien-gorge bordeaux coincé dans un pan du sac, c'est celui-ci à la main qu'il entendit la porte grincer et avant de pouvoir réagir il rencontra des yeux particuliers. D'un nacre presque surhumain il se demanda si sa propriétaire était aveugle mais à en croire l'expression d'horreur qui se peignait sur son visage ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se figea face à lui et à sa posture ainsi qu'à l'expression qu'elle dégageait Naruto sut qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie. Il montra la paume de ses mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

\- Tout va bien, je ne vous veux pas de mal.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais son regard horrifié se posa sur le soutien-gorge toujours dans sa main droite.

\- Merde ! Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama t-il en jetant le vêtement et le sac dans un même mouvement.

Mais pour toute réponse il la vit se retourner et s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bon et bah je ne respecte jamais ma parole et me voilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je sais que je risque de dire quelque chose d'évident, mais si cette histoire vous plaît (ou pas hein) n'hésitez pas à le partager en commentaire, cet espace est fait pour ça !**

**Je concrétise de plus en plus mes idées, ce que je veux faire de chaque personnage, pourquoi et comment. Comment je veux les faire évoluer et ça me permet d'écrire plus vite je pense.**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre accompagnée de la musique "Cities" de Throttle, parfaite pour se mettre dans un mood chill et d'écriture je trouve.**

**A très bientôt ! La bise !**


End file.
